On Ice
by Nipplegunz
Summary: My first fanfic, SI. (SIxTalixLiara) Paragon Femshep. Im bad at summaries, please leave reviews and suggestions. Basically I get abducted by C.C.P. scientists and put in a Stasis pod. End up in the MEU a year and a half before ME1.
1. Chapter 1: Down With the Fallen

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Hey everybody! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

 **As you can tell this is a rewrite, I just wanted to slightly change the direction of my fanfic.**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **breaks…..**

 **Chapter 1- All Endings (REWRITE)**

 **February 28, 2017, Thursday evening.**

Well, yet another long day of boring, monotonous work at a college where it snows every season except for summer. When it doesn't snow it rains sideways, when it doesn't rain sideways there will be ice on the sidewalks. I suppose that's what you should expect when you go to a university on the border of Canada, adjacent to one of the biggest lakes in the world.

So yeah, walking back to my dorm and it's pretty dark. I should probably hurry up if I want to get my roommate to give me a ride to Walmart.

I feel my crappy phone buzz in my pocket and check it for messages, I see that my mom has left me a text. "Hey Jon, did you ever get the results back from that ancestry DNA test thing?"

(Over a year ago I had taken a very expensive ancestry DNA test and had never gotten the results back, we tried calling them again and they said we would have had the results by now but they never came.)

While I walk in the alley between the library and the building with all of the lecture halls I start to send back a reply to my mom's text. While i'm typing I hear a voice call out from behind me. "Are you Jon***** *****?" as I turn around I say "yeah?..."

I see the shadowy outline of two people walking towards me. Something's off, two strangers walking up to you in a dark alley can't end well. I drop my backpack in case I have to run or fight.

That's when I feel someone slam into me from behind, he wraps his arms around my arms and chest. . Damn! There must have been a third one hiding around the corner.

The other two start walking towards me, one of them has something in his hand, Is it a knife? I really hope it's not a knife.

I throw my weight to the side and manage to throw the one on my back of me. He tries to grab me again, but I grab his arms as he reaches out. I pull him closer to me then I grab him by his jacket. I stick my leg out and throw him over it sending him tumbling to the ground. This is probably easier for me than it would be for most people considering that I am a pretty big guy, I stand at around 6ft 2in and weigh over 200 pounds.

That's when the other two people reach me. They both grab me and try to take me to the ground, I try to fight it, but the one I threw to the side gets up and grabs me as well.

When they get me on the ground I can see what was in that guy's hand, it's a fucking needle! This is way out of my comfort zone, between being a big guy and not being an ass I never got into many fights, especially not any with needles!

The guy with the needle take the cap off of the tip and sticks me with it in the arm.

I try to call out for help but I just feel increasingly tired, I feel a slight warm tingling sensation spread from my arm to my entire body as unconsciousness takes over.

… **..**

After an indeterminate amount of time I wake up in a room that appears to be made completely out of concrete and metal. My hopes of getting out of this sink as I see the ominous drain in the room, the metal door, a bolted down metal table, and the metal grid around the eerie flickering lights.

Trying to sit up I noticed that i'm strapped down in some sort of hospital bed. There is duct tape over my mouth, but I try to yell anyway "HRMPEHM!".

I hear a someone walk up to me and adjust the bed so i'm sitting up, once i'm sitting up I can see that the man in front of me is an Asian guy in some sort of security get up.

It's at this moment that I realize that I am only in my underwear, and that all of my clothes and my backpack are on the metal table. This can't be good.

The ASG (Asian security guy) grabs my backpack and pants then empties them onto the metal table. He pulls out my notebook, a textbook, my laptop, my iPod, my phone, a wallet, and the reason I planned to go to Walmart. I see my bent up Mass Effect poster that i had in there, I was planning to go to Walmart to frame it after class because it was too messed up to hang on the wall properly.

While i'm looking at this guy violate my personal privacy I notice something pretty weird. The ASG just kinda freezes with a blank expression. What's even weirder is that my Mass Effect poster starts fading to white. Once it's done, he just keeps on searching like nothing happened.

"Hrrm?" I question.

He continues to just ignore me.

Well, that was weird.

… **..**

After a few more minutes of the ASG ignoring me there is the distinct sound of the door unlocking. The door swings open with a screech and a three men walk in. The two people in the back look like nurses or medical assistants. Their leader, however, is clearly a doctor. The doctor has a gleam in his eye that worries me.

"Well, fuck…" or at least that's what I tried to say, but what with the whole duct tape deal it came out as an unintelligible pile of syllables.

The doctor walks up to the security guard and say something that sounds like mandarin, but what the hell do I know?

 **Doctor** _ **"Find anything interesting?"**_

 **Security Guard** _ **"No, just some electronics, some books, and this weird blank poster."**_

 **Doctor** _ **" Okay, just put his crap in the locker."**_

The security guard walks to the left side of the room with all my stuff to something that looks kind of like if someone took the oxygen deprivation chamber from Deadpool, attached it to a big metal box that looks like a refrigerator and wrote some Chinese letters on it. The oxygen deprivation part of it has a lot of wires on the inside and tubes that look like IVs. At the bottom of the contraption is a small drawer that he puts all of my things in and locks.

One of the assistants looks at the doctor and says _**"So I guess that fake ancestry website was a bust, we only got one match from it."**_

The Doctor looks up from his notes that he placed on the table and says **"** _ **That may be true, but this one is one of the more promising matches"**_

Now that his notes are on the table I try to see what they say, and let's just say I have very little success. The language it's in is probably Mandarin or something.

That's when I notice three English letters on the heading of the page "C.C.P." - wait a minute. The C.C.P. stands for Chinese Communist Party, that and that it's in red ink lead me to believe that these guys are Chinese. But what the hell would they want with someone like me?

The Doctor's other assistant says _**"Will you do the operation here or on site?"**_

" _ **Here, it would be harder to smuggle him back to China unless he is already on ice."**_ Replied the creepy M.D.

The doctor walks up to me to check my pulse.

I take this moment to attack, I jerk forward, trying to headbutt him. But I come nowhere near him and he just gives me a creepy smile.

" _ **Lets just get this done."**_ the doctor calls back to his assistants.

An assistant runs out of the room and comes back with two briefcases, he opens the first briefcase and there is a bunch of scary looking tools, two blood bags, some syringes full of what is hopefully medicine. And an 6 inch tube with a weird glowing blue powder in it. He opens the second one and pulls out what looks like a tattoo machine, what the hell would he need that for?

" _ **Alright, mark the information on him."**_ The doctor says while waving at one of the assistants.

He absentmindedly checks a watch and then says _**"We can do this only 3 more times, the substance found in the meteor has almost run out. All of our subjects just keep dying cancer."**_

One of the assistants walks up to me with the tattoo machine and a file and starts going to town. He periodically checks the file while tattooing me. I've never had a tattoo before, but I have heard that it's not exactly a pleasant experience. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would but it still sucks, although I might just be in shock from the abduction.

When he finishes there is some Chinese writing on the left side of my chest, my left hand, and the number 29 on the inside of my right wrist.

He backs off and starts taking pictures of my tattoos with one of those cameras that immediately prints the pictures. After they are printed he adds them to the file he is carrying.

After he finishes he says something in Mandarin. _**"Finished."**_

" _ **Good, let us begin."**_ the doctor says.

An assistant grabs a syringe and walks up to me, I try screaming, but the duct tape over my mouth muffles it, I try to struggle but the other assistant holds me down. I try to look at the security guard for help but he turns away, refusing to meet my eyes.

The first assistant sticks the syringe in and i fall into unconsciousness once again.

…

I wake up, and look at my chest and see that it's covered with bloody bandages. I look at the metal table and I see a lot of bloody surgical tools lying around. What the hell did they do to me? And where is that blue glowing tube? I try looking around the room, but the guard notices i'm awake and alerts the doctor.

The doctor looks at me and says _ **"Let's put the subject in his new permanent home"**_

The doctor and his assistants roll my hospital bed next to that weird contraption and unstrap me. I try to move, but whatever they did to me made me feel incredibly weak, they lift me up and put me into the machine.

They strap me down again, attach the wires to my body, and insert the IVS into my arms, legs, neck, and they shove a bigger looking one into my stomach, I grunt in pain but I was too weak to do anything. I see multicolored liquids go through the IVS tubes and into my body.

They close the glass doors close and they start to fog up. The air gets colder and colder.

I send the angriest glare I can manage at them, but soon ice crystals form on the glass and I can no longer see them.

I start to feel tired again…

Then I fall into a dreamless sleep.

… **..**

 **(Hey guys I am doing a rewrite of my first two chapters and I hope you liked the first one. There will be a lot more changes in the second chapter.)**

 **As a side note a writer on this site named R3draven has given me some really helpful advice, he is also writing a SI fanfic called Mass Effect: Raven. It's really good so check it out!**

 **Well guys this was my first real chapter in my first fanfiction, I really hope you all liked it.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews, questions, criticisms and suggestions. I would really like some feedback.**

 **Also I am planning on writing a lot of different SI fanfics, and I will always be looking for new and interesting ways to travel to these other worlds (I don't want to just use portals)**


	2. Chapter 2: Halo

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **(So this is the second chapter in my rewrite.)**

 **Chapter 2- Are new Beginnings?**

 **Aboard the Frederick Douglass, August 9th, 2181**

 **(Captain Cesar Greene)**

When Captain Cesar Greene first joined the Alliance Navy out of University in Venezuela, he had started out as a navigator on an outdated frigate that fought during the first contact war. He rapidly made his way up the ladder up until he was due to get his own ship.

Then the Skyllian Blitz happened, thousands died and hundreds of thousands would have died if the Lioness of Elysium hadn't stopped their advance.

After the war, the Alliance decided that there needed to be away to combat slavers even if they are in the heart of the Terminus Systems. Thus the Corsairs were created. Corsairs were Alliance Marines serving under an "independent" starship captains to conduct autonomous missions outside of Alliance jurisdiction, giving the Alliance the ability to disavow any knowledge of them. Such operatives were often granted considerable liberty and autonomy in order to facilitate efficient operation, though it was even they were subjected to bureaucracy.

Cesar Greene was one of the first officers approached by Alliance Intelligence, he was offered command of the decommissioned Cruiser SSV Paltz. It was to be rearmed and renamed the Frederick Douglass. There were only two other ships given to the program, both of them frigates.

Since the creation of the Corsairs, two independent Captains have joined with an old Salarian corvette and a Batarian frigate.

The Corsairs are technically an independent private security company. Thus being able to legally move throughout Council space as long as they did not break any laws and Terminus space without sparking a galactic war.

Although the Corsairs do not have the resources to make a significant impact they have become a thorn in the side for many slavers and terrorists. Over the years the Corsairs had made a lot of enemies in the Terminus Systems but had made an ally or two as well. In fact they had made a deal with a Krogan warlord named Zatarok Dotacka, she let them use her planet Weyvik as a base in exchange for helping her defend her territory on occasion.

This was extremely useful because as Alliance support waned the Corsairs needed a safe place to sell equipment taken from their targets to support themselves. As time went on the Corsairs needed more personnel to supplement the trickle of ex-Alliance soldiers and they need a place to do additional training for some of the existing Corsairs, So a small training facility was built on Weyvik. The number of non-Alliance personnel was still less than 10 percent of the over 400 Corsairs.

…..

Currently the Frederick Douglas was searching systems on the edge of Terminus space and the Attican Traverse. They were looking for any possible slaver ships gathering for a raid, so far it has been a surprisingly quiet patrol.

The Captain's musings were interrupted by the Communications Officer. "Captain! We are getting an S.O.S. from an Asari mining vessel called the Ocean's Fortune!"

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They are just inside the Traverse Sir!" answers the Officer.

"Alright Ladies and gentlemen, we got a job to do. Ling! How long until we can get there?" Greene asked.

"We are 62 minutes out Sir!" replied Navigations Officer Ling.

"Not good enough. Taylor get us there in 45 minutes or shore leave is canceled!"

"SIR YES SIR!" said the perpetually nervous pilot Dan Taylor.

The captain pauses for a moment then says "Get Pope on the line, she should organize the boarding party."

Captain Greene sighed as he mentally prepared himself for battle.

…..

 **(42 minutes later)**

When the Frederick Douglass arrived on the scene Greene observed the Asari ship that sent out the S.O.S. being pursued by a heavily modified Kowloon class freighter called the Mao Zedong.

"Charge the main cannon and ready the Archer missile pods!" ordered Cesar

As he sent the orders the Mao Zedong, noticing the Frederick Douglass's arrival started to turn around. They were trying to flee!

"Captain, the enemy ship is not answering our hails!" Comms Officer Figgis said. "Looks like they're running off with their tails between their legs, Captain!" Added Taylor.

Silently Greene thought about the situation, first why would a ship attack a mining vessel in the side of the Attican Traverse closest to Council space? And even though he could see that they are fleeing, they are moving at a speed far too slow for a ship modified to that degree.

"Well, we are not just going to let them go are we? Taylor, get us within missile range." ordered the Captain.

When the Frederick Douglass easily caught up with the Mao Zedong Captain Greene quickly considered his options.

"Fire an Archer missile at the engines." the command was instantly carried out and Greene felt the slight vibration of the ship when the missile was launched.

"Missile away… and hit confirmed."

"Sir, it appears that we knocked out their engines and primary power! They're completely dead in the water." Said Nav Officer Ling.

Captain Greene opened the line to Sergeant Pope "Pope, it looks like your men will need to board the ship, get ready."

"Bring us around and dock with the freighter and contact that Asari ship, ask them if they okay."

…..

 **(ex-N5 Lieutenant Lucia Pope docking bay)**

The boarding party Lucia had set up consisted of two 5 man squads and one squad, she would personally lead with four ex-marines. They were all good soldiers that she had learned to trust with her life over the years.

She needed to finalize the plan for boarding the ship, so she called over the leaders of the marine squads. "Calrius, Zeigler get over here."

The Turian and the ex-marine walked over from their squads.

"Okay guys, we got ourselves a Kowloon class freighter. We will be entering through the port dock. We don't have to worry about clearing the engine room because anyone who was in there was killed by the archer missile, so that just leaves the main bay, the cockpit, and the two attached rooms to the left and right of the cockpit. You got that?"

"Yessir!" Replied the squad leaders.

"Good, so our plan of attack is all squads push through the doc, then into the main bay. Zeigler will take his squad and flank to the left, my squad will flank to the right, and Calrius you will find cover in the middle. After we clear the bay Calrius' squad will take the cockpit, my squad will head to the starboard room, and Zeigler will head to the port side room."

Zeigler and Calrius nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay, let's go boys!" the captain said as she walked over to her squad.

After the boarding party had everything finalized, Pope ordered the door opened.

The airlock hissed from opening, all of the lights inside this ship were flickering, most likely due to the ship being on emergency power.

Lucia used a hand signal and one of her team made her way into the docking room of the Mao Zedong, once they were all in position she opened the door to the main bay and two of her squadmates threw flashbangs to the right towards the center of the bay.

Two loud explosions were followed by some screams and random spurts of gunfire.

When Lucia heard the flashbangs go off. She ordered the boarding party to press forward into the main bay. Calrius' squad sprinted into cover behind some crates in the center of the room, Zeigler heads to the left and Lucia takes cover to the right.

There are twelve enemy combatants. ten of them are wearing red armor with five golden stars in the center, the other two look like a Doctor and a pilot, both of them are wearing red and gold. They are all Humans.

She looks back as she hears a scream, one of the rookies in Calrius' squad has been hit, but a quick glance at her H.U.D. tells her that the kid is still alive. She can't afford to take any more time, she orders the advance.

As Pope is weaving through the crates her squad only comes across one combatant and he second in command Jacob dispatches him. There are more screams coming from the other side of the crate, thankfully it looks sounds like the screaming is coming from the enemy position.

Her squad comes out on the other side of the crates flanking the enemy position, Zeigler's squad isn't in position yet but there is no time to wait for them. She orders the attack.

"FIRE!"

When she orders the attack there are only six enemy soldiers left, the pilot, and the doctor. Calrius' squad has been doing well, even though they were a man down.

Pope uses a biotic attack to snap a neck, while a squad member disables the weapons of three more of them. The rest of the squad opens fire, killing another two, Calrius' squad kills two of the combatants with disabled guns.

Ziegler's squad finally joins the party and takes out the pilot and the doctor with shotguns.

Lucia and her squad take out the last 2 enemies with gunfire.

After the bay was cleared all of the squads move to their respective rooms and cleared them as well.

The firefight was over in less than 60 seconds.

"Everybody sound off!" Pope ordered.

When injuries had been accounted for 2 of Calrius' men were injured, with only one needing more than some medigel. Zeigler also has a man who needed to be stabilized. The wounded are brought to the Frederick Douglass's Medbay.

"Hey Zeigler, what took you so long?" asked Pope.

"Oh, you know, just three enemy soldiers hiding in those crates trying to ambush us." Zeigler replied, still out of breath from the firefight.

"Oh, well nicely done than" Said Pope, she ended the conversation from walking away from Zeigler and to Calrius.

"Hey lieutenant, I think I know why these guys died so quickly. Other than my skill and leadership of my squad of course." Calrius said as Pope came over.

"And why is that Calrius?" Pope asked.

"Well, it's their equipment, all of it is complete shit." Calrius answered.

"Really? It looks like Hahne-Kedar's stuff to me, I know it's not top of the line, but they are supposed to be reliable."

"Yeah, Hahne-Kedar is reliable, but this isn't them. These are all cheap Batarian knockoffs." Explains Calrius.

One of the marines runs over from one of the rooms near the cockpit.

"Lieutenant, you need to see this!"

…..

 **(Frederick Douglass Captain Cesar Greene)**

Captain Greene was waiting for an update from the boarding team, he tapped his console impatiently waiting for news of Lieutenant Pope.

A few moments later his console chimed and Lucia Pope's voice came out over the Comms. "Captain, the boarding was successful all hostiles killed, three soldiers wounded, but are in stable condition. But we found something that you should see for yourself, sir, and you should bring the medical team with you."

The Captain signaled an officer to relay Lucia's request to the medbay, he got out of his chair and quickly made his way back to the ship.

…..

 **(Captain Greene aboard the Mao Zedong)**

Captain Greene speed-walked through the docking bay of the freighter and into the main bay of the ship. He walked pass the bloody bodies of enemy combatants lined up in the corner, the pile of their weapons, and the bullet-scarred crates. The medical team followed close behind him with all of the equipment they could ever need, and a hospital bed.

He saw Lieutenant Pope as she motioned for him to follow her into the starboard room.

"What is it Lucia?" the Captain ordered as they walked into the room.

His question was answered when he saw that in the room was an ancient looking stasis pod with someone inside. If the vital signs on the side of it were anything to go by this person was barely alive.

"Never mind Lucia, you can tell me later. Doctors get that man out of that stasis pod and onto life support." He ordered.

The medical team quickly moved the hospital bed next to the stasis pod and opened the door. There was an audible hiss, but nothing happened. A doctor said that the door must be jammed so two marines helped pry it open.

Once the door is open they transfer the patient from the pod and onto the bed. They start rushing him back to the medbay.

As the doctors pass by Captain Greene gets a good look at the person in the pod.

The first thing the captain noticed is the massive red beard and long blonde hair that then man had that went well past his feet. Next he notices how emaciated he looked.

These were symptoms associated with a long time in stasis, but he had never heard of anyone having them to anywhere near this degree, considering the age of the pod and the condition of the patient he was probably in stasis for at least 100 years.

…

 **(Captain Greene Frederick Douglass)**

After sending a report to Alliance High Command a ship was brought from a local colony to bring the Mao Zedong and the man from the stasis pod to the Citadel.

After the Alliance ship got to their position Captain Greene said "Well, it looks like our work here is done, let's get back to Weyvik for a resupply."

…..

 **(Admiral** **Mikhailovich, The Citadel, 8 days later)**

Earlier that morning, Admiral Mikhailovich had been planning to inspect a new carrier called the SSV Tesla, But on his way there he had gotten an urgent message from Humanities ambassador to the Citadel Udina to me him at the embassy as soon as possible.

So now he was in a cramped flying fuckn' taxi he had to share with a stinking fuckn' Batarian to talk to an annoying fuckn' politician.

Of course the Admiral would act cordially towards Udina, but he would try to get out of there as quickly as humanly possible.

Once he got out of the cab, he briskly walked into the embassy building, up the stairs, and into the Human embassy.

When the door opened Mikhailovich saw Udina.

"Ambassador." Mikhailovich with a stiff nod of acknowledgment.

"Yes, hello admiral. Let's get down to business, I don't want to take up too much of your time."

 **(Udina explains what happened)**

"That's all very interesting, but why am I here?" Mikhailovich asks.

"Because the people they were fighting were part of a terrorist group called the C.C.P. thought to be completely defeated decade ago." Udina paused, then added. "Also, I believed that you should know the details of how this man came to be put in a stasis pod."

Mikhailovich motions for Udina to continue.

"From the documents recovered from the ship we determined that this man's name is Jon**** ***** and in the year 2017 the C.C.P. captured this man and several others to make some sort of biotic super soldier using eezo from an asteroid. All of the subjects died from their experiments except for Jon****. After the experiment he was put in a stasis pod and largely forgotten about for the next 50 years. We all know that the Chinese Communist Party was overthrown in 2067 and many pieces of advanced equipment were stolen by the C.C.P. as they went into hiding, the stasis pod was one of those stolen items. Over the years the C.C.P. was responsible for several terrorist attacks, but since they received little to no support we believed them to be completely defunct 7 years before the first contact war. It looks like the last remnants of them went into hiding again with their last artifact. With the last of their funds they tried modifying a freighter into a high end ship to surprise merchant vessel, and take their valuables. With these funds they would try to plan their return. But they ran into two problems, one they ran out of funds before they could upgrade the engine and armor hull in the area around the engine room, our engineers believe that's why it was disabled with one missile. The second problem is that they had almost no money for weapons and armor, that's why their armor and weapons were cheap Batarian knockoffs."

"Wow, this Jon**** ***** is probably the oldest human in history." Mikhailovich commented.

"Technically he is, he is 184 years old, although physically he is 20." Udina clarified.

Mikhailovich's eyes light up as he gets an idea "If we finish the upgrades to that ship it would be perfect for the Corsairs!"

Udina speaks up again "Well, that actually brings up Jon***** again, you see the ship actually belongs to him now."

"What! Why?" asks Mikhailovich.

"The ship doesn't count as salvage because Jon***** is technically a living crewmember of the ship. And we can't seize it because Jon***** was being held against his will and not committing any crimes. It's a little known loophole in Citadel law." Udina answered.

Mikhailovich lets out a disappointed sigh and looks out the window.

"Wait, weren't there a bunch of reparations paid out using the liquidated finances of communist party members after the Chinese civil war? Do you think there is any funds left?" asks Mikhailovich.

"That's true, I seriously doubt there is anything left but sometimes funds get lost in bureaucracy. I will get my secretary to look into it." Udina says.

"Well, that's all you had to know Admiral, you can leave now." Udina said.

Admiral Mikhailovich leaves the embassy.

"I should also tell my secretary to notify me when Jon**** ***** wakes up." Udina thinks aloud.

…..

 **(** **Huerta Memorial hospital, Doctor Kim Schmitt)**

With over 30 years of medical experience Dr. Schmitt had never seen a patient in such a bizarre situation. That being said the operations done so far had been a complete success and he was completely stable.

As she is walking into the break room her omnitool gives her a notification.

The patient is awake.

…..

 **(Jon POV, Hospital room, another 2 days later)**

"Snughgugh Herrhem!" is the sound I made when I woke up, to describe it, just imagine a half cough, followed by a groan, followed by clearing my throat. Pretty gross. That's because unbeknownst to me, I haven't used my lungs in over 150 years.

I try to open my eyes, but the lights are just completely blinding me, My head is still foggy, and i'm trying to remember where I am.

That's when it starts to come back to me.

Oh yeah.

I was abducted.

Crap.

Well, now or never.

I bolt upwards still half blind, but trying to escape anyway. I don't feel any restraints so that's a plus.

Someone tries to grab me, to hold me down. I hear some sort of echoing chirping noise.

 _ **(Please calm down! Everything's okay!) - Turian Nurse**_

I try to struggle, but for some reason I feel very weak and tired. Whoever is holding me down is basically manhandling me!

That's when my vision finally clears up, and I see a fucking Turian right in my face.

I jerk back and yell "Holy shit!"

I see my arms and can't help but notice that I look like a goddamn skeleton.

This is where I start to hyperventilate, i've never had a panic attack before, but to be honest now seems like an appropriate time to freak out.

The Turian brings up an omnitool and says something into into it. _**(I need help, patient 81 is awake and is freaking out!)**_

My face goes numb, blood starts rushing in my ears, I'm angry. I'm not thinking clearly and i'm not sure what's going on but boy am I angry.

I start to glow blue, it feels like I have lighting, shooting through my veins. I send a wave of biotic force out knocking the nurse back a few feet, knocking over a table, and causing a few machines to go haywire.

After that my breathing starts to slow down a bit. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy.

I slip into unconsciousness again.

…

 **(Doctor Schmitt)**

She was standing over the patient's bed, examining his vital signs. His vitals are all good. After checking his vitals Dr. Schmitt realizes that it was probably a bad idea to have an alien nurse wait for a patient to wake up when the patient is from over 100 years in the past.

Turning to a nurse she says "Tell Udina he can be waked up now, also get some restraints this time."

What a weird day.

…..

 **(Jon POV)**

As I wake up again, I come to the realization that I get knocked unconscious WAY too often. This time I decide to take the calm route.

I look down at my arms again, they are still skinny as hell, but I notice something else about them. I can see that the tattoos are completely healed, and I notice that my arms are completely hairless. That last part is just weird.

Touching the top of my head and my face I can't help but notice that my head and face have also been shaved, that's also pretty weird.

I look up and I am pleasantly surprised to see that there is someone I actually recognize, Udina, and a human woman that I'm guessing is a Doctor.

Udina, seeing that I am awake, says "Hello Jon***** *****, my name is Donnel Udina, and this is Doctor Schitt and I am here to welcome you to the Citadel."

Seeing as I'm from the past, I should probably play the role of the ignorant caveman.

I should say something.

"Please, just call me Jon." I say.

Udina pauses then says "Ok, Jon, this is going to be difficult to believe,l but let me explain the situation…"

 **(Udina gives a 30 minute summary of what happened to me, where I am, and what has happened in the last 160 years.)**

I really just listen to what happened to me and how I got to be here, the rest I just kinda space out and nod. I have to at least pretend that I'm paying attention.

When Udina stops talking, he looks at me expecting me to say something.

"Well, uh… that's a pretty crazy story man, I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen an alien a few minutes ago." I say.

"Yes, quite…" Udina says.

I'm pretty surprised by the Corsairs saving me, they were only mentioned once in Mass Effect 2 as part of Jacob's backstory. I once looked them up in the Mass Effect Wiki and there was barely anything about them.

"Oh, that reminds me, I just have a few things to mention. Before I leave, then the doctor can tell you of your medical information." Udina says.

"Okay, what's up?" I ask.

"The ship we found you in actually is now legally yours. as well as all the equipment found on-board. Also like I mentioned there were reparations left for people after the Chinese Civil War, well it turns out that 57 million credits were left over hidden under a pile of bureaucracy for decades." Udina explains.

With a slight grin I say "Well, I guess if you're gonna get abducted into the future, you might as well get rich from it."

"You're taking this remarkably well for someone in your situation" Udina says.

"Well, have you ever met anyone in my position before?" I ask.

Udina with a tight-lipped smile says "I suppose I have not."

Well, this conversation is going on way too long, time to speed it along. "Well anyway, I'm sure you're a very busy man, what with being the representative of humanity and all. Thank you for taking time to see me."

Udina nods, then says "Yes, thank you Jon, I will leave the rest to Dr. Schmitt, have a nice day"

Udina leaves the room, and Dr, Schmitt steps forward

Before the doctor speaks I say "So doctor, why the hell do I look like a bald skeleton, and why I can move stuff with my mind?"

Dr. Schmitt pauses, then says "Well the telekinesis is from the medical documents we found out that surgery done to you was to create a biotic super soldier, so basically that tube they put in your was eezo. Since you had no previous contact with the element before, and you have a rare genetic sequence you were able to get biotics later on in life, if you would like I could have a summary of the documents sent to you. Also the stasis pod was extremely experimental technology at that time, in fact, it's a miracle that you lasted this long, the skinniness is due to malnutrition while inside the pod, and the reason for you being completely bald is because we had to remove all of your hair because a lot of your skin was damaged from frostbite, so we had to do several regimens of removing many layers of skin and then applying medigel to replace the skin."

"Well, that all sounds very expensive, I don't know if i will still be rich after all those bills" I joke.

Dr. Schitt chuckles and says "Don't worry, most of it is covered by the insurance given to all alliance citizens, so you will just have to pay the deductible."

"Okay, so what else is going on with my body." I ask.

"Well, we implanted the language translators, gave you a whole host of vaccines, and removed your tonsils because they can be easily infected with alien bacteria." the doctor adds.

Huh, that's an odd bit of information, who would have thought of Tonsils would matter in 2181?

"Are there any more surgeries that you think I need?"

"There are many additional procedures that are technically unnecessary, so we did not do them without your consent, these include eye surgery to bring you to 20 20 vision, putting in implants that would be necessary for you to be a fully functioning biotic, and since your muscle mass has degraded to such a drastic degree we can get approval from the alliance to get top of the line military grade gene mods to speed up your recovery." Dr. Schmitt answers.

"Alright, let's do it, when can I get the procedures?" I ask.

"4 hours from now we will be able to do all of that in a 6 hour block."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Oh, before I go, there is also something you should know, after this you will still need to see a physical therapist to make sure you recover, this will help speed up your muscle growth and use those new gene mods to their full potential. Also, you should probably get a tutor to help you control those new biotic abilities. Both of these are partially covered by the alliance as well." the doctor says.

Wow, back in my day insurance was this huge dysfunctional thing, glad to see they finally got their act together. "I have two more questions Dr. Schmitt."

"What is todays date and how do I get one of those omnitools?" I ask

"Today's date is August 17th, 2181. Also here you go (hands me a small box) this is the best omni tool from the people who captured you, it's considered a little outdated, but it should work well enough until you get a better one."

"Thank you Doctor!"

"You're welcome again, see you in 4 hours."

She walks out the door.

…

It takes me about an hour to understand the basics of the omnitool, there is a very helpful tutorial. If that wasn't there I would be completely lost.

I setup my omni tool to give me alerts whenever there is something on the extranet about Commander Shepard. From research I found out that she is a femshep with the red hair and green eyes, she is a spacer, and that she was the hero of Elysium. that's good because that probably means she is paragon Shepard. I also set up alerts for all future Normandy crewmembers, and pretty much all of the characters from the series I can remember just in case.

I need to formulate my plans, from the date the doctor gave me, I have around a year and a half until 2183, and sometime that year Eden Prime gets attacked.

Looking at my credits and see that have about 56.7 million credits after all of the hospital deductibles, a nice ship, and whatever crappy equipment my captors left, so i'm good financially.

First, I need to get back into shape, before my ice nap, I wasn't in the greatest shape, but I was very strong so that was something. But now I have to start from scratch considering I am walking twig now.

While I'm looking at the ads for physical therapists I see that one named Roland Kang who has high ratings and from his bio it looks like he was once an N4, . I send him a message asking if he would like to set up a meeting.

Next I look at biotic teachers, as I'm looking through the list I get a message. I select it and it and I see it's from a biotic teacher, I open it and see a picture of Miranda. She is using an alias, but it's definitely her.

Well, shit, no way I'm getting involved with Cerberus this early, I'm going to just delete this message. Let's just hope they leave me be until I'm strong enough to fend for myself.

I keep on looking through the messages and see an Asari commando named Siadia Jaora, I also send her a message asking if she would like a meeting.

After a few more minutes Dr. Schmitt walks back in and asks if I ready to do the other procedures.

I say yes and a nurse walks over and sedates me.

 **(So this was the second chapter in my rewrite, the reason I added the Corsairs was that there is nothing known about them, they are just a concept that was completly ignored by the creators of Mass Effect. So that means I can basically do whatever I want with them.)**

 **Well guys this was my second chapter in my first fanfiction, I really hope you all liked it.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews, questions, criticisms and suggestions. I would really like some feedback.**

 **Also I am planning on writing a lot of different SI fanfics, and I will always be looking for new and interesting ways to travel to these other worlds (I don't want to just use portals)**

 **Eryak** **\- No promises, I'm still debating :D**

 **Zeezersxo** **\- Yeah, the first chapter was really fast. I think that I just wanted to get to the main story.**

 **Hey guys i'm considering Liara X Tali X SI as a romance option, my thoughts behind this are the following. Okay so I like both Liara and Tali, We know Liara is into male humans and we can probably assume she likes female quarians because she is an Asari. We know Tali likes human males and maybe likes Asari? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Carnivore

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **breaks…..**

 **(Hey guys, if you haven't read the last two rewrites I strongly suggest you go back and read them, otherwise you might not understand some of the things that have changed.)**

 **Chapter 3 - Big Changes**

 **(Citadel Huerta Memorial Hospital, Jon POV, Saturday August 20th, 2181)**

I slowly wake up in the hospital after all of the procedures that I could possibly need. I was able to get gene mods for my recovery that are up to the same level N7s get because of the level that my body had degraded over my years in stasis. This is good for two reasons, one it will decrease my recovery time and two it would be otherwise impossible for me to get these mods without actually becoming an N7. Of course becoming an N7 on my timetable is impossible.

Speaking of the Alliance, I need training. Now I will be getting biotic training from a teacher on the citadel, but I need to know how to use a gun, use hand to hand combat, and how to use tactics. I know Liara was able to get on board the Normandy just based on her biotics, but considering I have no idea how powerful my biotics will be by the time ME1 rolls around so I will need other skills to prove my worth to Shepard.

That reminds me, the Physical Therapist I set up a meeting with is coming over soon for a meeting. He said that he could meet me at the hospital considering that most of his clients are here 24/7, thankfully I am cleared to leave this hospital in the next few hours.

…..

While I'm waiting I remembered my tattoos, maybe now that I have a translator I will be able to find out what they mean.

I look at the outside of my left hand and it says "No Allergies". I look at my chest and it looks like more medical information, but there is also my name, Birthdate, and a small cross with the letter C. I guess they had my religion in there in case I died, maybe they were actually planning on giving me a proper funeral?

I look at the inside of my right wrist and see the number "29", maybe I was the 29th person who was experimented on? If that's true, than that means at least 28 other people died at their hands.

Well, that's fucked.

…..

 **(24 Minutes Later)**

The door to my hospital room slides open and in walks a man I assume is my potential Physical Therapist.

He is a middle aged man with black hair that is starting to show some gray, he looks like he is about 5ft 6in. There is a scar that goes from his left eyebrow to his lip. If I had to guess his ancestry, I would say East Asian.

When he walks into the room he has a presence around him. He walks up to me and sticks out his hand and simply says. "Roland Kang".

"Jon**** *****, but call me Jon." I reply.

"Okay Jon, now let's get this straight. I am not here to coddle you, to console you, or to hold your hand. I am here whip you into shape, now if you read my bio on my extranet site, then you know I was an N5 so you know I mean business. So if you want to make a fast recovery from that stint in stasis hire me, if you want someone to comfort you hire someone else."

"Well, that was quite the introduction!" I say with a chuckle. "But this is exactly what I was looking for, I don't have the luxury of time. Speaking of, how long do you think my recovery will take?" I ask.

"If you do everything I say it should take you, and if the mods that the hospital gave you work as prescribed it should take you about three months to reach what is normal for a human male of your body type." he answers.

"That sounds good to me, I have one more question. Apparently I have become a biotic, now I am planning on getting training, would biotic training slow my recovery?" I ask

"No, as long as you get enough sleep, eat the right, food, and show for our sessions. If you do all that then you should be fine." Roland answers.

"Okay, so what would my schedule be?" I ask.

"Monday through Friday from 7am to 10pm" Roland states

"7am to 10am, I would have thought the Citadel would have a different day length than earth?" I ask.

Roland chuckles, then says "I forgot your from the 2000s, every place you go there is a time conversion chart to a 24 hour day in every place in the galaxy, an Omni-tool will do this for you automatically."

"Cool, I guess I will see you Monday!" I say excitedly.

"Yep." He says and walks out the door.

…..

 **(11 Minutes later)**

A few minutes after Roland Kang leaves I get a message from my potential Biotic instructor. She is asking if we could meet tomorrow at 11am at her workplace. I send a reply saying that I would be able to do that.

Well, now I just have to wait until the Hospital releases me.

…..

While i'm waiting around staring at the ceiling, a thought comes to mind. I have a heavily modified ship that if repaired can be a huge asset. Sure, I wouldn't be using it while i'm on the Normandy, but there are a few months between now and ME1, and there are 2 years between ME1 and ME2. So I need to do something productive in that time period, and whatever I decide to do a ship could be helpful. I could even just use it as a bargaining chip.

I look up contractors that work on ships at the Citadel, I find a Turian that was an engineer worked on warships when he was in the military. I send his company a message asking if they would be interested in working on my ship.

Someone from his company gets back to me pretty quickly saying that they have a time slot open at 1pm tomorrow and that they need details of the ship ahead of the meeting so they can estimate the price. I send over the ship schematics.

That should give me more than enough time to meet with my potential biotics instructor.

For the time being I need a place to live, I decide to look up Hotels.

I look for a place near a shopping center so I can buy clothes and such, and near a taxi terminal because I have no idea how far I can walk in my current condition.

I see a reasonably priced hotel that fits the bill called the Exalted Garden, I set up a reservation for the next few days.

Time to do some online shopping.

Well, I'm a Biotic, and Biotics need amps.

As i'm looking through the websites of different manufacturers I noticed that all of the amps are slightly different models, but thankfully they are not hidden behind some sort of level wall like they were in Mass Effect 1.

It looks like the newer the model the better the amp.

Unfortunately, it looks like all of the newer models of amps are available for members of the military, Spectres, police forces, and private security companies.

It looks like the best amp I can get without being in the military is the 6th generation Polaris amp by Kassa Fabrications. I send in an order with the Exalted Garden Hotel as the address for it to be delivered to.

Now to get an omnitool, there are several restrictions for what I can buy (once again because I am a civilian).

I'm not really looking for any tech bonuses, i'm looking for medical bonuses and shield bonuses, and it looks like the best fit is the 6th generation Logic Arrest Tool by Ariake Technologies. I also have it sent to the hotel room.

A cute Asari nurse comes into my room tells me that I am free to leave the hospital and gives me a plastic bag with all of my personal belongings. I take out my clothes, and instantly realize that they are all way too large for me now, but I put them on anyway. I put on the Jeans, band shirt and hoodie. Then I put my backpack on my shoulder. I can't help but notice that the weight of the backpack now seems crushing. My loss in muscle mass is really noticeable.

I start to make my way out of the hospital when I decide to check the news. When I check the Alliance News Network and the Citadel News Network extranet sites I see a whole bunch of headlines about me! I guess I should've expected that. I start looking through articles with titles such as "Flash From the Past! Man Uncovered from Stasis Pod!" and "New Oldest Human!", I am pleasantly surprised that both my name and face are not in any of the articles. That's good because I want anonymity.

As I am walking towards the main exit I see Khalisah al-Jilani with her floating camera accosting every person that leaves the hospital, there are also a few other news crews there as well but they are not acting nearly as rude.

I see another Asari nurse walk by and I ask her "Excuse me, but is there any other way out of the hospital?"

She looks at me, then at all the reporters and gives me a knowing smile, then she says "Yes there is a side exit that goes straight to a taxi terminal if you take two rights then go straight."

"Thank you." I say as I head to the right.

After I follow her directions to the side exit I realize that there is only one reporter there. I pull my hood over my head and walk to the exit and open the door. I walk as quickly as I can to the flying taxi and get inside.

As I get inside the I hear a ding followed by an automated voice "Hello, welcome to a Department Citadel Transportations vehicle, please state the terminal you wish to go to or a destination and the vehicle will find the nearest terminal for you."

Not knowing the actual name of the terminal I say "The Exalted Gardens Hotel please."

There is a chime and I notice that a few credits have been taken from my omnitool. The engine of the taxi turns on. As it starts to pull out I see a bunch of reporters running towards the taxi and I can faintly hear Khalisah al-Jilani screaming through the "soundproof" walls. "I heard he got on the taxi!" as the cameras get closer I simply turn my head the other way. In a few seconds they are completely out of view.

…..

As the taxi flies up to a terminal I open the door and get out. Now that my body has turned to shit actually getting up from a sitting position is pretty difficult, but I manage.

When I get out of the taxi I take a second to look at all the sights. This is the first time I really looked at the citadel (my hotel room did not have a window). I gotta admit, the Citadel is quite the sight. It reminds me of if New York and Tokyo had a baby, then they threw in space with a lot aliens, so overall 10/10.

There are neon signs everywhere, my translator is struggling to keep up with all of the different languages.

I decide to follow my omnitools directions to the hotel, I pass several restaurants and stores on my way there. Finally, I see the sign for the hotel.

As I walk into the hotel I see a receptionist behind a desk made out what looks like glass, there is a lounge area with what I assume to be leather couches. The walls are metal, but have hanging sculptures on them. Overall, it looks very fancy, not that I have a frame of reference being from 2017 and all. For all I know this place is a dump by this century's standards.

When I walk up to the reception desk, I notice that a bunch of people are staring at me, that's when I realize that they are judging me. After all, I am wearing some baggy casual clothes that are probably outdated by over a century. Also I also pretty emaciated from the stasis pod.

Either way fuck them, I've had a long few days and if they have a criticism they can shove it up their ass.

I get to the desk and the Asari receptionist (There sure are a crap-ton of Asari on the Citadel) says "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jon**** *****, I have a reservation." I say.

The receptionist looks my name up,smiles, then says "It looks like you're in room 35, have a nice stay!"

"Thanks, I have ordered several things mailed to this hotel under my name, when they come have them put in my room." I say as I turn towards a human bellhop who came our way.

I hand the bellhop my backpack and walk towards the elevator, we get in and he uses the display to select the top floor.

While the elevator is going up I look at the bellhop and see that he has a nametag that says Dave.

"So Dave, where can a guy get some clothes around here?" I ask.

"Well, what are you looking for?" Dave asks.

"Just some casual clothes and some workout clothes." I answer.

He thinks for a moment then says "Well, for casual clothes there is a D&G down the block, and for workout clothes there is a Nike store two blocks down."

Huh, so I guess Nike is still a thing. "Thank you Dave." I say as the door opens and we walk to my room.

The door opens and I am greeted by the nicest hotel room i've ever seen, the room is huge, there is a huge T.V. it has its own lounge and a fucking reflection.

"Thanks Dave." I say as I give him a tip, He leaves my backpack by the door and leaves.

Holy crap, I honestly feel weird being in a place like this.

I walk to the bedroom, then into the bathroom. I need to take a shower, all of the hospital chemical smells are starting to annoy me.

As I get in the shower I realize that I have absolutely no idea how to actually turn it on. But with a quick extranet search and a few accidental burns from scalding water I figure it out.

Before I go in I notice some sort of machine, I look it up on the extranet and apparently its a washer and dryer combined that takes about 10 minutes for a light load.

After another extranet search I throw my clothes in there and take a shower.

…..

While i'm in the shower I start thinking about the classic SI dilemma. When I got shoved into the world of Mass Effect I immediately assumed that the only option I had was to join Shepard's crew. But should I really join Shepard? I have enough money that I could try to just hide from the Reapers. And who is to say that I might not somehow make something worse?

No, I would have to be a real piece of shit to do that. I would never be able to live with myself if I just hid while billions of people died.

This is something that I have to do.

To help Shepard I need a better plan, I already have a very rough plan of how I am going to get trained for Mass Effect 1 but how am I going to get on her crew? And what will I actually do once I get on the Normandy?

I have to make some sort of impact, but it can't be too large of an impact because then I might accidently mess up the entire timeline. And then Shepard might not be able to actually stop the reapers.

Alright, how do I get on the ship. I know that most Self Inserts help rescue Tali but I don't know if that is the best choice.

What if I meet her at Eden Prime? I could buy a home with a small bunker on the planet and hide civilians on it. If I memorize her route to the spaceport I could meet her there.

Unfortunately, I can't save Nihlus or Ashley's squad, their deaths are way too important to the plot. It's a sobering and depressing thought, but I just essentially sentences several innocent people to death.

Now I need a plan for all of the missions in Mass Effect 1.

For Feros the only thing I think I can do is carry extra grenades that can be modified for the infected colonists, I remember in the game I never seemed to run out of grenades. WAIT! Wasn't there that guy who killed himself! I could try to save him.

For Novaria I can't exactly save Benezia, I guess I could try to save that Russian scientist who gets killed by the Rachni in the Hot Labs?

On Virmire I should see if there's a way to save both Ashley and Kaiden. Although in the game I was never really attached to either of them, they are real people now. They are also significant War Assets in ME3. I also know that at one point Bioware had planned for there to be an option for both of them to survive Virmire but cut it. So if it was at one point an intended option, it shouldn't mess up the timeline too much.

That being said I don't really have any idea how to save them both.

Also on Virmire there are several people that Shepard can help escape from Saren's compound. The insane people have to be killed, it's only humane to end their tortured lives. That leaves two people. The sane Salarian, and the Asari scientist.

I don't know what happens to the Salarian, I don't think he is ever mentioned again. But I do know that Asari does some fucked up shit if you let her live. She helps Okeer with his amoral experiments. And when I tried to do an optimized run of the mass effect series I did research on all of the War Assets and found out that if you let her live she sabotages the war effort because she is indoctrinated.

This is a problem because if Shepard is a Paragon (Which from her background, I think she is) she will let her go. So that means I have to find a way to track her until after ME1 so I can hunt her down and kill her in the Terminus system.

I know it's not exactly moral for me to hunt someone down and kill them for something they will do in the future, in fact, I'm pretty sure that's the plot of Minority Report, but it has to be done.

For all of the missions Shepard gets from the Citadel they are all pretty straight forward. If Shepard really a Paragon she can already get the best solutions I can think of without my help. The only thing I can think of is trying to save Admiral Kahoku from Cerberus. Maybe I can get someone to protect him until Shepard uncovers what Cerberus has done? If Cerberus is already exposed then there is no reason to kill the Admiral right?

When Saren attacks the Citadel is there any way to save the people in the presidium? If I could get it evacuated somehow, then I could save a lot of innocents.

Maybe if I call in a terrorist threat on the presidium they will evacuate it? Nah, I probably need a better idea than that.

And now the last and most difficult decision for Mass Effect 1. Do I save Shepard from the Collectors? I don't know how I could and it would really mess up the timeline if I did, but I don't know if I will be able to just sit by and let it happen.

Well I should probably get out of the shower

…

I get out of the shower, get dressed and walk towards the hotel room door. When I do I see two small packages near the door. These must be my new amp and omnitool.

I put them on or "equip" them. I clone all of my settings from the old omnitool to my new one and put the old one in my pocket and walk out the door.

Once I am out of the hotel I take a right down a block until I see a sign a "D&G". I look in the window and it looks kinda like a clothing store you could find on earth.

I walk inside and starting browsing through the clothes. To be completely honest, I have no idea what i am looking for, all of the clothes are weird looking and all of the sizes are different from what I am used to. That and because of the stasis pod I am way skinnier than I used to be. So basically I have no idea what i'm doing.

After a few minutes of fumbling with shirts and aimlessly wandering around the store a man with a tag on his shirt walks up to me and says "Hello sir, do you need any help?"

"Yes you can, I need enough clothes for a week and I have no idea what I'm doing." I don't want to buy too many clothes because once I start gaining weight I will just need some more anyway.

He shows me lots of stuff in my size, I decide to just keep it simple with mono colored shirts, some pants, some new shoes and a black jacket that did not look too weird.

I thank him, pay for the clothes and walk out of the store.

I wear a set of clothes and the jacket out, send the rest of the clothes and my old clothes to the hotel room.

Once I get to the Nike store I do pretty much the same thing.

…..

I need to sell those crappy weapons that the people who abducted me had. So I search the extranet for vendors that will buy weapons.

Luckily, there is a guy off in one of the side streets. Once again, I use my omnitool to find my way

There.

…..

As I'm walking through back roads I can't help but notice that there is a small group of Batarians following me. And not to be "speciesist" but I don't think that they are just here to ask me for the time, if you know what I mean.

I try to increase my pace, but to be honest the stasis pod left me pretty weak, I know that I can't outrun them but maybe I can find a C-Sec agent or something.

As I walk faster the three Batarians start to increase their speed as well, they are quickly closing the distance. It looks like I am going to have to fight them, but what could I possibly do? I guess I have my biotics, but I don't think they are strong enough.

Taking a moment to concentrate, the only thing I can manage is a slight blue glow in my hands, it will have to do.

I turn around and raise my hands, when I do I see the Batarians, but I also see someone behind them concealed by shadows. That is, until they are illuminated by blue light.

That's when I see Miranda goddamn Lawson with an SMG and a glowing hand! She uses a warp attack on one of them, then sprays the other two down with her SMG.

While she's doing this I turn left down an alley, right down another one. Then I dash straight onto a main street.

I really don't want to deal with Cerberus, so I am going to avoid Miranda like the plague. Maybe they just want to talk, or they want to capture me and perform twisted experiments on me. So it's best to just not take the chance.

…..

 **(Miranda POV)**

Crap, the target ran off. He was probably scared off by the gunfire.

I have to get out of here before C-Sec arrives, I will just have to get the target another time.

…..

 **(Jon POV)**

Well while I was wandering through the back alleys of the Citadel I saw an arms shop. When I walk inside I take a moment to calm down and collect myself.

A Turian behind a desk looks up and says. "Hi there stranger, what can I do for you?"

Still panting a little I say "Ah, you know, just shopping around."

"Well what are you looking to buy?" he asks.

Remembering the equipment my captors had I say "Actually I was looking to sell."

I show him the weapon details, he takes a moment to look of the equipment and says "This is pretty much all crap, I'll give you 100,000 credits for all of it."

"Deal."

I need something to defend myself, I can't use a gun on the Citadel and my biotics are pretty useless right now. I need a way to at least slow down someone so I have enough time to get to safety.

"Hey, do you sell anything that a civilian like me can use to defend myself? Something I can use without a license?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment then says "Yeah, I have one of those telescoping batons your human police forces are so fond of. Oh, and a Modification of your Omnitool for the civilian version of Neural Shock, it is a lot weaker, but it still will carry quite a punch for everything short of a Krogan."

"Good, I'll take them both." I say.

He gives me the baton and starts to walk me through how to use the Neural Shock mod, it's actually pretty easy to use.

My "Taser" only has a range of 1 ft, and it's only powerful enough to stun someone, but it could still be useful in a bind.

I start to walk out of the door when I notice a bunch of small metal objects in a bin, they look like they are about half a centimeter long, and ¼ a centimeter wide. "What are those?" I ask.

"Oh, those are just Omnidrives, they can hold information that can only be viewed when physically connected to an Omnitool and a password is entered. In the world we live in sometimes the best way to hide information is just offline instead of behind a firewall." He answers.

Who knows? Having one of those could be useful. "I'll take one."

I buy it and put it in my pocket.

Well I should probably get back to my hotel.

…..

With one hand in my pocket holding onto my baton and the other ready to use the taser. As I'm walking I see an Asari restaurant, I need a place to think and I'm pretty hungry so some food wouldn't hurt.

The inside of the restaurant is pretty nice, there is some indoor waterfalls and wooden chairs. The floor is a black tile and the walls have art on them. I see a bar area where people are eating and drinking, I make my way over there.

When I look around I notice that the majority of the restaurant's clientele is Asari, but surprisingly there are quite a few Humans and Salarians.

After I sit down an Asari waitress walks up to me and says "What can I get for you?"

"Uhhhh….. I guess just get me whatever the other humans who come here seem to like." I answer.

She nods and walks off.

While I wait I start looking for another place to stay, I can't continue staying at the Exalted Gardens because Cerberus might know that I've been staying there.

As I look I see an apartment complex in the wards nearby the C-Sec academy. Apparently they house a lot of C-Sec recruits and officers. It looks promising.

The waitress comes back with some food, it looks kinda weird. I taste it and it's actually pretty good, it reminds me of Thai food.

After I eat an pay I make my way to the nearest taxi terminal. Once I do ask to go to the apartment complex.

…..

 **(Inside the apartment complex)**

When I walk inside I see an armed female Turian security guard walk up to me. If this place has some private security then that's another layer of protection from Cerberus.

The Security Officer walks up and asks "I don't recognize you, are you on the visitors list?"

"Nope, I'm thinking about renting." I answer.

"Follow me." she instructs as she walks towards what looks like an office.

I follow her up until we reach the office door.

"Wait here." She says then walks inside.

I can hear some parts of a conversation going on inside, after a few minutes the Turian walks outside and says "Head in there for your interview."

When I walk inside I see another Turian sitting behind a desk.

He gestures for me to sit down, so I do.

He leans forward and asks "So I hear you're looking to rent a room here, why? And if you think about lying you should know that I've already had a complete background check done on you."

I can't just say that I'm afraid of a terrorist organization hunting me down and experimenting on me, so time to think of something else.

After a second of thinking I answer "Well the security, your right next to the C-Sec academy you have your own private security as well. Truth be told I am a little paranoid, you probably can guess why if you did that background check on me, I imagine most people would be paranoid after being abducted."

"Well I suppose that's as valid a reason as any." he says.

…

 **(A few moments later)**

After a whole bunch of signing I was the new owner of a studio apartment number 632, it was kind of small but thankfully I don't need a lot of room. Out of the window you can see a pretty nice view of the Citadel.

I need to get all of my stuff from my hotel room to my new apartment, I can't have it delivered because then Cerberus would know that I live here.

There is no way I can bring all of that stuff here by myself considering how weak I am. So I need someone to help me.

When I signed the lease on the apartment they gave me access to a group chat for the apartment complex.

Using my Omnitool I send out a message "Hello everybody, I'm your new neighbor Jon. I was wondering if any four people were interested in making 1,000 credits to help me move, so if you're interested message me then go to room 632."

A few seconds later I get a few replies. And a little bit later four people meet at my apartment. The female Turian security guard from earlier (turns out her name is Lutacia), Turian C-Sec Officer named Septimus, an Asari C-Sec officer named Eshra and a human girl named Valerie who is currently attending the C-Sec academy.

Everyone except for Valerie is carrying a sidearm, this could come in handy in case Miranda tries anything when we grab my stuff.

…..

 **(Exalted Gardens Hotel)**

The trip here had been actually been pretty nice, it turns out that all of my neighbors are friendly people. I struck a conversation with them on the way here.

While we walked in I looked around for Miranda, thankfully I didn't see her.

…

 **(Miranda POV)**

Damn, this guy must be smarter than we gave him credit for. He showed up here with 3 armed guards and one person who doesn't have a weapon, meaning she's a biotic.

He must have put together from the biotic instructor add she sent and the fact she had to kill those Batarians that she was tracking him.

She will have to do this another time.

…..

 **(Jon POV)**

I told the receptionist that I will be checking out early. After that we went upstairs and got my things.

"You don't have that much stuff do you?" Valerie asks jokingly.

"Yeah, I like to travel light." I answer.

"Well let's get out of here." said Lutacia, she is the only one of my neighbors that seemed a little standoffish.

After we get all of my stuff we start to make our way back to my apartment.

…..

 **(A few hours later)**

After getting settled into my new apartment I start to look at all of my crap from 2017. I pull out my phone and my iPod. Surprisingly, my omnitool is detecting their wifi signal. I set up two new files called "Phone" and "iPod", then I have my omnitool download all of the files on both devices to those two folders. After I do that I grab my laptop and I download all of my documents and video games into a file named "Computer".

Even after downloading all of that stuff it barely took up any space on my omnitool, I guess technology really has come a long way.

While I look through my computer for anything else that seems useful I come across a goddamn goldmine.

A few months ago I decided to download the Mass Effect Wiki onto my laptop, I had never figured out how to open it but I left it on there anyway.

I pull out the omnidrive I bought earlier and plug it into my omnitool. I set it up with a password, then I download the Wiki to it. After I do that I try opening the wiki through the omnidrive and the omnitool.

IT FUCKING WORKS!

Holy crap, I have basically everything I need to know on this omnidrive.

I need to find a good way to hide it.

But that's a problem for tomorrow, I've had a pretty hard few days, so right now I just want to go to sleep.

I set up an alarm for tomorrow and go to sleep.

…..

 **(The next day)**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Uhhh…." I groan as I turn off my omnitool's alarm function.

It's 8am.

Damn.

I get up, shower, brush my teeth, get dressed and walk out the door.

…..

As I'm walking out of the lobby I see Lutacia and wave. She pauses for a moment a waves back.

Huh, maybe waving is like a foreign feeling gesture to her? She is an alien after all.

I make my way outside and I start making my way to a taxi terminal.

…..

I get out of the taxi terminal closest to my biotic instructor's uh… office? Dojo? Studio? Gym? Whatever.

I know I'm really early, but I can just eat something while I wait.

As i'm looking for a place to eat breakfast, I notice two C-Sec trainees and one of them is Valerie. I walk up to them.

"Hey Valerie!" I say.

"Oh, hey Jon. How's it going?" She asks.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I reply.

"No complaints." She answers.

…

…

…

"So any good places to get breakfast?" I ask to break the silence.

"Yeah, there is a place down the street to the left that has good omelettes." She answers/

"Thanks. See ya around." I say as I walk away.

…

Wow, their omelettes are actually really good.

…..

 **(Sometime later)**

Right now I am standing outside of Siadia Jaora's "Dojo", the sign was kind of obscured so it was hard to find.

I open the door and walk inside.

The interior of this place reminds me of a Dojo, so from now on that's what I will call it.

In the center of the Dojo is an Asari meditating with her legs crossed, there is a blue glow surrounding her. There are also several floating metal balls in the air around her.

She has a purple complexion and the face markings that some Asari have are yellow. Her eyes are closed.

"Hello?" I ask trying to get her attention.

She opens her eyes and yelps "Ahh!", I guess I startled her. The metal balls that were in the air fall to the floor with a crash.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Your Jon***** right?" She says in a frantic voice, She has a nervous energy about her.

"Yep, but call me Jon" I say as I reach my hand out to help her up off the floor.

She accepts the help and with a grunt I manage to pull her up.

After I help her up I say "So I've been looking at the medical files you sent over, and this is a very interesting case. I would be happy to take you as a student."

"Great when can I start?" I ask.

"Pretty much any time would work for me, my three other students just joined the Eclipse so my schedule is pretty open!" She says.

For a few minutes we go over times, in the end we decide on Monday through Friday from 1pm to 6pm.

As I walk out the door I hear her say under her breath. "I can't believe i'm teaching a time traveler."

I look at the time on my omnitool.

I should probably get to the contractor's office.

…

 **(A while later, waiting room of the contractor's office.)**

I've been waiting for a few minutes in the waiting room on a couch that I think was made with the Turian physique in mind. So it's not exactly comfortable.

After a few more back breaking minutes the a Turian woman walks up to me and says "Mr. Surdas is ready to see you."

As I stand up my back audibly cracks. I take a moment to stretch, then follow the Turian to an office.

She opens the door to the office and gestures for me to walk inside.

When I am inside I see a Turian that I assume is Surdas.

Surdas reaches out his hand for a handshake, surprised I reach out and clasp his hand. I suppose a business man in the 22nd century has to know other species customs.

"So Mr *****, I was told that you wanted to make some modifications to a Kowloon class ship." He says as he motions for me to take a seat.

I sit down and answer him. "Yes, so basically I have a heavily modified Kowloon class freighter. I need some repair work done, upgrades to the engine, and for the hull upgrades to be finished."

"I can do that, would you like me to paint a new name on the ship?" he asks.

Wow, I hadn't thought of renaming it. I definitely don't want to be hanging around a ship called the Mao Zedong.

Well, I was frozen for a century, so maybe something cold themed?

Although I am a newcomer to this world so maybe something about that?

After a few more seconds of thinking I say "Yes that would be great, Could you repaint it as the Winter PIlgrim?"

After a small discussion we agree on price and the time frame that the ship will be worked on.

Well I should probably head back to my apartment and get some rest because my first day of physical therapy and biotics training start tomorrow.

Well you know what they say "Big changes start with small steps."

…

 **(Miranda POV)**

I was packing all of my equipment up. After talking with the Illusive Man we had decided that Jon**** ***** is simply not worth the trouble of capturing. Sure, he had the potential to be a powerful biotic and his situation was interesting, but the simple truth is that there were a lot of other things that needed her attention right now.

Maybe we will grab him sometime in the future, but right now he just is not a priority.

And who knows, maybe if we leave him alone for a while he will let his guard down?

…

 **Hey guys! That was my 3rd chapter, hope you liked it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

 **So if you guys have any Idea how I could try to save both Ashley and Kaiden that would be appreciated.**

 **Also if you guys have any more people that I could save then that would be nice.**

 **Any Ideas on How I can hide the omnidrive?**

 **Also I'm thinking about the next chapter being a few months after this one, thoughts?**

 **Any ideas on how to save Admiral Kahoku?**

 **Any ideas on how to save people on the presidium when Saren attacks it?**

 **Reviews**

 **FuZzvKiNgZz- Yeah I'm still on the fence about it.**

 **Toothless is best- Yeah I think I fixed that in the rewrite.**

 **Silverscale- yep, if I were to rush it it would come across weirdly.**

 **Eavise- Sorry to disappoint you :D, but yes my SI is a guy. And on the second thing I was thinking along the same lines.**


	4. Chapter 4: Telescope

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **breaks…..**

 **Chapter 4 - Start with small steps**

 **December 3rd, 2181 (over 3 months after the last chapter :D)**

God, I'm tired, I just got out of Biotics training so I'm just going to relax for the rest of the day.

Right now I'm at a Denny's Diner, who would have thought they would be at the Citadel? I eat here pretty regularly, even though Denny's is not exactly my favorite place from home, it's one of the few places on the Citadel that reminds me of food from home.

Although I am tired now, a few weeks ago when I was still going through physical therapy I was completely wiped out.

Since I finished therapy I joined a gym tailored to biotics. It's actually pretty cool, they have a little dueling area where you can fight other biotics, and I tend to win more often than not when I fight others in my class.

I still do see my biotics trainer because I still have some gaps in my abilities. For instance, I have a strong barrier, and my basic telekinetic abilities (Throw, lift, etc.) are pretty good, but I still have trouble making small, accurate movements. I can charge VERY well, it's probably what I am best at. I still can't do a lot of the more advanced stuff such as singularity, stasis and warp.

Thankfully, there are no actual restrictions on what I can learn, so just because I can charge doesn't mean I can only learn what vanguards could do in the games.

In other news my ship is finished and it looks impressive, I still have no idea what I am going to do with it but it's nice to have.

There still has not been any luck in my search for someone to train me. No military in the galaxy I could find has a term of service shorter than two years, so that just leaves the option of joining a private organization.

From looking at my Omnidrive I learned that the Blue Suns train their own recruits, but they are my last resort. Honestly joining the Corsairs seems like my most viable option but I am still trying to figure out how I would even make contact with them.

I have made some progress in my plan to meet with Shepard on Eden Prime, I recently bought a small prefabricated house just off the trail Shepard takes to the space station. The closest in game landmark is those two doctors hiding in that building.

Checking the time I notice that it is getting kind of late, so I guess I'll get a drink.

…

 **(Chora's Den)**

Chora's Den is definitely not my favorite place to hang out, in fact, I'm not much of a drinker. That being said, getting a little drunk and heading home with a girl can help stave off the loneliness that I started to feel after about a month of being on the Citadel.

Losing everyone you know can be pretty hard.

I make sure that I don't turn into a drunk though. I've known enough of them to know that I don't want to be one.

Usually I go to Flux but I make sure to come here every now and then. In fact, I have made sure to familiarize myself with all of the locations that Shepard visits on the Citadel. Although I can only visit the Presidium while in a tour group because that area is reserved for the elite of the Citadel.

A few weeks ago I even made a sizable donation to Dr. Michel's clinic.

My drink comes and I start drinking it.

God this place sucks, music that is bad and loud, and an ambience that leaves me feeling kinda dirty when I leave.

Somehow a group of people is actually managing to talk louder than the music, I look to see who is talking and it's a group of five humans. They are wearing what I can only describe as… combat casual clothing? They don't have anything on them that identifies them as a part of any organization.

Then I notice that there is a group of seven Batarians staring daggers at them.

After I look back at the humans again, I can see why they are so angry at them. One of the humans is wearing a tank-top and I can see the symbol of the Corsairs tattooed on his shoulder.

If those guys are Corsairs then the Batarians probably know that they do anti-piracy raids all of the time.

Well, if those guys are Corsairs, I should probably talk to them for two reasons. One, the Corsairs kind of saved my life so the least I can do is buy them a drink. Two, because this could be a way for me to join the Corsairs and get training.

When I start to making my way over to the Corsairs, they notice me coming their way. They start to tense up and the one in the tank top asks "What do you want?"

"I just want to buy you all a round." I answer.

Still suspicious of me another one asks "Why?"

"Well a few months ago I was rescued from a Kowloon class freighter called the Mao Zedong? I was in a stasis pod." I say.

"Holy crap! You're that ice-guy that everyone from the Douglass was talking about! You look pretty different from what the crew from Douglass described. They told us you looked like a hairy skeleton." one of them says.

(Over the last few months of recovery I am now over 200 pounds of muscle, although I do have a beard, it's well trimmed, and I keep my hair short.)

"I was a hairy skeleton, but between physical therapy and a haircut and now I'm back to normal!"

"Well we are from the Lincoln, but we won't turn down any free drinks." another one of them states.

"Hey man take a seat!" says the only girl in the group, she scoots over and pats on the seat.

"Sure!" I say as I sit down.

I order some beers from a waitress.

"So what are you guys doing on the citadel? From what I hear you guys mostly stay in the Terminus?" I ask.

"Well, there is some stuff that our captain wanted to get on the Citadel that you just can't get in the Terminus Systems, and there are always people to meet with, and funding to get." The Corsair in the tank top answers.

I guess that makes sense.

 **(A half hour of small talk pass)**

"So after you guys rescued me, I read up on you, is it true that the Corsairs train their own recruits?" I ask.

"Yeah, we do train some of our own recruits, why do you ask?" one of them says.

"Well, I was wondering if I could join up." I answer.

"Our captain would have to meet you, but we could set up a meeting tomorrow." says the girl sitting next to me.

"Tomorrow works for me." I say.

 **(After a few more minutes we start to wrap up)**

As we start walking out of Chora's Den we end up walking towards the back alley that Tali gets rescued in.

"Hey, do you think it's a good idea to go wandering down a dark alley drunk?" I ask, I'm only slightly tipsy because I make sure to count my drinks. But the Corsairs are pretty smashed.

"S'all good man…" the one in the tank top slurs.

When we are in the alley, I notice that the seven Batarians have followed us and are trying to close the distance between us. I also notice that one of them has a gun.

I try to get the attention of the Corsairs but they are just too drunk to do anything.

When I hear the telltale sound of a gun unfolding I grab the closest Corsair and duck in between a pretty massive crate and the alley's wall.

The Batarians walk up to our group, I can tell from here that they are also pretty drunk, a few of them are even struggling to stay standing. Only one of them has a gun, the rest of them just have broken bottles.

The armed Batarian says "Get on your knees human filth!"

I start to build up biotic energy in my body.

The Corsair in the tank top (I learned his name is Jerry) dunkedly says "Shaddap ya idjit."

Crap, Jerry is the most sober person here other than me and he can barely make a sentence.

The Batarian with the gun and two others walk in front of the crate I am hiding behind.

I Don't know if I can hold any more energy, I think I'm starting to reach my limit, but I have to push myself. I feel my veins popping, and my entire body is vibrating.

My arms and legs feel like they are on fire and an electric tingle is running through my fingers.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you get on your knees, I'll just shoot you in the face anyway." says the Batarian with the gun,

I guess that's my cue.

Unleashing my biotics I charge straight ahead into the crate, impacting it with my shoulder. A deep imprint of my body is left in the crate.

The crate lurches forward into the three batarians in front of it. The gun goes flying out of the batarians hands as him and the other two are crushed in between the wall on the opposite side of the alley and the flying crate.

The batarians are completely flattened, orange blood and gore are splattered throughout the alley.

It takes a few seconds for the other four Batarians to register what happened. Once they do they run out the other end of the alley.

Fuck, I'm tired, that wiped me out. Knees weak, arms are heavy (Mom's Spaghetti).

I gotta sit down.

Sliding down to the ground I close my eyes for a moment.

I just killed three people, sure they were trying to kill other people, but that doesn't mean I'm not experiencing any weird emotions right now.

 **(After a few minutes of existential thought)**

C-SEC! GET ON THE GROUND!

…..

After being detained C-Sec eventually came to the conclusion that I acted in self defense. It helped that my neighbor Eshra (one of my neighbors) was one of the C-Sec officers that arrived on the scene.

Another group of Corsairs comes to get their drunk crewmates back to the ship, they also tell me that the captain of the Lincoln would be able to see me tomorrow morning.

I guess I should head home and get some sleep, but I have something that I need to pick up first.

…..

 **(Back at my apartment)**

As soon as I get home, I start preparing for tomorrow. First, I grab a potted plant from my shelf and dig into it, after a few seconds of digging I pull out a plastic bag. I throw the plant in the trash and wash off my hand and the plastic bag, I open the bag and pull out the omnidrive.

From my pocket I pull out a cross on a necklace, then I use my omnitool to cut off the tip off the bottom of it. Once that is done. I use some omnigel to fuse the omnidrive to the cross.

Boom, omnicross.

I did this because wearing a cross is a pretty common thing, so I can hide the omnidrive in plain sight now.

I go to my closet and pull out a duffle bag I've had packed for a while in case I had to leave in a hurry. I double check it to make sure that everything I need is in there.

Once all of that is done I set an alarm for tomorrow and send a message to my biotics instructor telling her that I will be leaving the Citadel for the foreseeable future.

Then I go to bed.

…..

 **(Next Day)**

After I turn off my alarm I get ready for the day. When I'm done I put my "omnicross" on under my shirt.

I grab my old electronics, I can't risk any of the Mass Effect Wiki getting in the wrong hands. So I use my omnitool to dissolve the electronics into a little bit of omnigel.

They are just another part of my old life that I have to leave behind.

As I walk towards the door, I grab the duffel bag and throw it over my shoulder. I send a message to my landlord that I will be leaving for a long time. Thankfully I have already payed five years of rent so I don't have to worry about payments while I'm out and about. I did this so I will always have a place to crash when I am on the Citadel.

When I move to open the door, I hear someone knocking on it.

I grab my telescoping baton and expand it. I hold it behind my back as I open the door. The door opens and my biotics trainer Siadia walks in.

"What the hells man?!" She says.

"Good morning Siadia." I respond.

"Don't "good morning" me! I'm like the only person you know and you send me a message late at night saying you're leaving the Citadel. What's up with that?" Saidia says angrily.

"Sorry, this is kind of a last minute thing, I'm going to the Terminus Systems." I explain.

"Why are you going to the Terminus? I would think that you would want to stay as far away from there as possible." She asks.

"Well, I'm going to join up with the Corsairs to fight slavery." I say.

"That's noble and all but why are you doing this all of a sudden?" she asks.

I can't really say that I am trying to get training so I can fight Reapers, so let's try some improvisation!

"This is just something I have to do, I want to help people who were put in a similar position to me. People whose lives have been torn apart by people taking them. If I save them they can go back to their families which is something I can never do." I explain.

After I say this she seems to calm down a little bit. "Well, I guess I can understand that, but you need someone to watch your back."

"What do you mean? I will have a whole crew of people to help me." I ask.

"That's true, but you have one more person helping you now. I'm coming with you." She answers.

"What! Why?" I ask.

"I don't really have anything tying me to the Citadel and to be honest my business is going under. Plus, you need someone to keep on teaching you biotics. Just give me an hour to pack and I will meet you back here." she says.

"Okay, we should still have enough time to make the meeting with their captain" I respond.

"Be right back." She says as she hurries out the door.

…

 **(One hour later)**

While I'm sitting on a chair in my apartment listening to music and waiting for Siadia to come back, I get a message from her to meet up down stairs.

I Collect all of my things and move to the door, make sure to take one last look at my apartment. This could be the last time I'm here for a year.

Once I finish I walk out my door and take the elevator down.

Siadia is waiting for me at the entrance of the apartment building, I walk up to her and say "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not? It doesn't matter if I do this for a few months or even a few years, I'm an Asari so I have centuries to do whatever I want with my life." She answers.

"Either way, thank you for coming along, I really appreciate this." I say.

Honestly, it's great that she's coming, she is one of the few people on the Citadel I talk to on a regular basis and I still need more Biotic training.

"Your welcome Jon, now shut up and tell me if we when and where the meeting is." she says.

"How can I shut up and tell you something?" I ask jokingly.

She looks at me with exasperation and says "Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay, the meeting is in thirty minutes and it's by the Zakera Ward docks." I answer.

"Let's move it then." She says as she starts walking to the nearest taxi terminal

I follow her.

…..

 **(12 minutes later, Zakera Ward docks)**

As we walk through the docks looking for the Lincoln I notice some of the Corsairs from last night carrying crates. I walk up to one of them and ask "Hey man, where is the Lincoln docked?"

"Oh, it's you! Thanks for last night man, if you hadn't been there we probably would have been shot. The Lincoln is three ships down." He says.

"Okay, see you around man." I say as I walk down the docks.

"What's this about shooting?" asks Siadia.

"It's not important, I'll just tell you about it later." I say.

When we get to the ship I see an important looking woman with white hair and gray eyes sitting on a crate next to the ship's door.

I walk up to her and say "Excuse me, I'm looking for the captain of the Lincoln."

She stands up and shakes my hand, while she does that she says. "I'm Captain Sarah Logan, you must be Jon."

"Yep, that's me. Oh, and this is Siadia Jaora, she is also interested in joining the Corsairs." I answer.

She thinks for a moment, then says. "That's fine, we accept people from all walks of life. Especially anyone with biotics. Speaking of that how strong are both of your biotics, and do you have any combat, technical or tactical training?" She asks.

Siadia answers before me and says. "I was a commando so I know my way around a gun, and Jon here is a pretty strong biotic but he needs training."

I nod in agreement with her.

Captain Logan thinks for a moment, then says. "Well, we will have to run a full background check for both of you, but if everything checks out then you are good to go, so just sit over there (She motions to a group of crates) while we do the background check."

 **(A few minutes later)**

Captain Logan waves us over, as we walk towards her she says "It looks like you both checked out, we would be happy to help you. Oh, and Jon I'm sure that the crew of the Douglass will be interested to see you again. We will be leaving in a few hours so I'll get someone to give you a tour of the ship."

 **(One ship tour later)**

The Lincoln is very similar to the Normandy, it does feel a lot older and the bridge has a completely different layout. Like in standard Alliance fashion the Captain's command is a chair in the center of all of the bridge crew instead of a platform like it is on Turian ships and the Normandy.

Once the tour was finished I found a place to sit down and made the final preparations for leaving. I arranged for my ship the Winter Pilgrim to be ferried and docked at Beckenstein because it is completely unaffected by the first and second games.

Then I put all my stuff in an empty locker they assigned me and walk to a room with a view of space.

Ever since I've been at the citadel I've never seen it from the outside.

As we pull out from the Citadel I can see it in the nebula, its breathtaking.

I hear a voice coming from behind me. "When I first came here the view stunned me too."

When I turn around I see Siadia standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey there Siadia. I didn't hear you come in." I say.

"Commando training taught me how to be quiet." Siadia explains.

She sits down next to me, we stay quiet and just enjoy the view.

…..

 **(Outside Weyvik spaceport, the Terminus Systems, one week later)**

Weyvik's capital (and only) city strikes me as a hybrid between omega and a town out of the Wild West.

While I'm walking around I see a few Corsairs out and about as well.

From what the crew of the Lincoln told me Weyvik is like a small scale Omega with some ground rules. The leader of the planet is a Krogan called Zatarok Dotacka keeps everyone in line.

Apparently the reason why she let's the Corsairs stay on her planet (other than the fact that having a group of friendly armed people around during trouble can be useful) is that many years ago her brother was enslaved and forced to fight to the death as a gladiator.

After a few seconds of waiting, a group of jeeps pull up with Corsairs. Me, Siadia, and the crew of the Lincoln all climb into the jeeps.

 **(A few minutes later)**

After a quick drive out of the city we reach a compound with walls and a training field.

I guess this is my new home.

…..

 **Hey guys! That was my 4th chapter, hope you liked it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

 **Before I talk about the story had a question about another story that I read about a while back, I can't remember what it was called so I was wondering if any of you guys know what it's called?- Basically it's an X-men OC the main character's name is something like James or Jason. His powers are light based so he can shoot energy beams and stuff. If you know this fanfiction please send me a message. Thank you.**

 **Now back to my story, I think there will only 3 or 4 more chapters until we reach the main story.**

 **Reviews.**

 **VODKA18 - thanks!**

 **Moosejuice5 - yeah I agree with you actually, but I'm only going to use it in some circumstances. It will get less and less common as the story goes on because at some point everyone will know that he prefers to just go by Jon.**

 **Guest-Questioner 1 (The guy who talked about doctor who) - I don't think it's a good idea to save Nihlus and just hope he gets wounded enough to let the events of ME1 progress naturally, sure I could do that as the writer but I don't think that Jon would take that chance. Similar thing goes about ashley's squad, he can't risk Shepard saving the galaxy. Also with Benezia if the entire Rachni species was dominated by the Reapers so I don't know if one rachni queen would be able to save Benezia.**

 **I do like the idea of getting some of the data saren has on the genophage, I will definitely think on that. Also the Idea to have a team help both people on virmire makes sense.**

 **Guest 2 - a slow Cosby is called love in Canada.**

 **Deadtrooper - Thanks man!**

 **Toothless is best - 1. Thats a good idea, now that I think about it the only reason the bomb timer is set is because kaiden/ ashley don't think they can hold off the geth long enough. 2. Also some good ideas, I will definitely think about them.**

 **Silverscale - I agree with you that Mass Effect music sucks but all of the Earth music from our time would be public domain so no one could make any money off it, plus he's already rich.**

 **Jdude281 - I see what you are saying but Tali would not have to be bi or into women to be into Liara, Asari are a mono gendered race and it's mainly humans who perceive them as just female. I do also understand what you are saying about the other stuff, I guess I will just have to think about it some more.**


	5. Chapter 5: It Has Begun

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Hey guys, a few people brought up a lot of good points that I will elaborate on at the end of the chapter, basically I decided that my character is going to try to save as many people as he can regardless of the consequences to the storyline.**

 **There is going to be an event in an upcoming chapter that changes his mind on that subject.**

 **Chapter 5- Through the Fire**

 **April 28th, 2182 (Almost 5 months since the last chapter)**

 **Weyvik, Corsair base.**

I'm finally done with my Corsair training. Apparently it was roughly the equivalent of Alliance marine training. It also had additional training specializing in ship to ship combat, and basic pilot training and driving training for the Mako.

Basically, I can get from point A to point B in most equipment the Alliance uses but I can't do anything fancy. I'm actually pretty bad at piloting stuff, but I'm pretty decent at using the Mako.

Right now I am at what is basically a graduation ceremony with Siadia and three other humans. Since Siadia was an Asari commando, she kicked our asses, she was way faster than us, a better shot than us, she blasted through all of the courses, honestly the training seemed like just a formality for her.

She graduated first in class, I was in a distant but respectable second place. Although I was rapidly catching up to her on biotics. It was apparent that I had the capability to become a very strong biotic.

Siadia continued training me in my Biotics during my training as a Corsair.

The actual ceremony was pretty simple, it was just our head trainer Sergeant Mendez (I know it reminded me of Halo as well) and the captain of the ship we will be assigned to. We will be posted on the Frederick Douglass under Captain Cesar Greene.

Sergeant Mendez steps forward and says "Congratulations, today you have officially become Corsairs."

Mendez has never been a long worded person.

Captain Greene walks up, rubbing his neck and says "Well, I suppose that's the gist of it. Regulation Alliance clothing with the markings removed is waiting for you on a table over there (He points to his right), your new equipment is waiting for you on the table next to it. Siadia, your old commando equipment has been repainted and the equipment that Jon ordered has been painted as well. That is all."

He walks into the building that had the base's cafeteria.

We walk over to the tables with the clothes and change into them, then I walk over to my equipment and look it over.

I was able to buy top of the line equipment in the Terminus systems because there are not really any restrictions on what you can buy as long as you have the credits.

The first item I pick up is the Mattock assault rifle. Apparently the alliance gave the Corsairs a bunch of them after they switched to the Avenger assault rifle, so that is what they trained us with. That's great because the Mattock was my favorite gun from Mass Effect 2.

I ordered the top of the line version of the Mattock, other than that, I got the Striker pistol X, Storm shotgun X, and the Python sniper X. I got Kinetic coils and frictionless materials for all of them. I also ordered Tungsten rounds.

After I set aside my weapons I take out my armor, It is the medium Mercenary armor X repainted black and white with the Corsairs symbol on the shoulder.

It is equipped with the Shield Interface X, Medical Exoskeleton X.

Other than that, I upgraded my Amp and Omnitool to the Savant X and the Logic arrest X.

Of course I still have my taser and baton.

Over all, it cost me quite a lot of money, but considering that it is meant to protect my life I think it's worth it.

I pack all of the equipment back up and look around. Siadia is waving me towards the Cafeteria so I grab my stuff and follow her.

…..

When we walk into the cafeteria with the other recruits we notice that the building is almost full with Corsairs. They see us walk in and start clapping.

After a few seconds they stop clapping and get back to their food.

We go get some food and look for places to sit.

Siadia looks over to me and says "Hey Jon, let's go sit with the crew of the Douglass."

"Yeah, sure." I answer. As we walk over I notice Jacob is sitting with them.

I've seen him around, and other than just a few respectful nods while walking through the halls I have had no contact with him. Part of me is afraid of messing up his backstory, I don't want to accidentally change something that causes him to not join the Normandy.

I follow her to the table where the crew of the Douglass is eating, she is walking over to where Jacob is sitting.

Siadia sits down and leaves a spot in between her and Jacob, I sit down.

When I start to eat Jacob turns to me and says "Hey, your Jon right?"

I nod and say "Yep, your Jacob right?"

"Yeah man, congratulations by the way." He says.

"Thanks." I respond.

A few minutes of eating in silence passes, then Jacob says "Oh, hey man me and the rest of the boarding crew are going to take you guys to get the tattoos?"

"Tattoos?" I ask.

Instead of saying anything Jacob just lifts up his left sleeve and points to the Corsair's tattoo (It's some sails that if you look at it closely look like the A in the Alliance symbol). Underneath the Corsair tattoo is the name Frederick Douglass.

"Oh yeah, the Corsair tattoo!" I say. I'm actually kind of excited to get it because all of the tattoos that are on my body were forced on me. I feel like I'm gaining a little bit of control over my life back.

Even though I've been part of this world for a few months now it still doesn't seem real. It may sound weird, but part of me feels like the people around me are not real people. The only thing that felt real to me was being kidnapped and experimented on.

Still pushing that whole thing into a deep dark place in my mind, I can't deal with this stuff now because I need to be able to do what I need to do with Shepard.

The only person I'm close with is Siadia, I very thankful for her being here. Honestly, she's my only friend. And as someone who grew up like 160 years ago in a reality where all of this was a video game the idea of my only friend being an Asari is a little weird.

I finish eating lunch, our head cook is a Salarian so it's a weird Italian/ Salarian fusion, it's actually not terrible. Definitely odd, but pretty good.

After I wash my dishes me, the new recruits, Siadia, Jacob, and a few more members of the boarding parties get into Makos and head into Weyvik's town.

We all walk into a building that looks like what I imagine a cyberpunk version of a tattoo shop would look like.

The Boarding party hurds me and the other new Corsairs into the shop and push us into various chairs.

What I assume to be the owner walks up and says "Five more of the usual?"

"Yep, we got a new batch of newbies." answers one of the Corsairs.

"Okay, let me just set this up, after that we are good to go." he says.

…..

 **5 minutes later**

All of the other recruits have gotten their tattoos except for me, it was going by surprisingly fast. The Shop owner basically just attached something to his omnitool and applied the tattoo. Judging from everyone's reactions it's not even that painful.

The shop owner walks up to me, I try to roll up my sleeve, but I realize that since I am wearing the longsleeve version of the Corsair clothing it doesn't roll up all the way over my shoulder.

"Looks like you'll have to take it off Jon." comments Jacob.

I pause for a second, then take my shirt off.

The shop owner raises an eyebrow when he sees my tattoos.

"A tattoo done with a needle? By hand? Either you are very old fashioned or you've spent some time in prison." he says.

Hah! If only he knew...

"Yeah, something like that..." I say with a slight smile that never reaches my eyes.

Siadia gives me a knowing look, she knows that those tattoos are an emotionally confusing subject for me.

This feels a little awkward.

…..

 **An hour later, Corsair base.**

In the 22nd century getting a tattoo doesn't even hurt, it was just a hot feeling for about a minute then it was finished. I ended up getting the tattoo on my left shoulder.

With this tattoo I am officially a member of the Corsairs, it feels nice to be part of something bigger than myself. Also, I'm excited to help some people and fight some slavers.

Once we got back to the base I started packing up all of my equipment and personal items, it turns out that the Frederick Douglass is heading out soon.

When I am finished packing Siadia and I walk to the spaceport, taking in the sights of Weyvik for the last time before we head out.

…..

 **Weyvik Spaceport**

"I think I'm actually going to miss this place." Siadia says.

As she says that I see a Krogan drunkenly walk out of a bar and puke on someone's car.

"It sure is unique." I deadpan.

"Hah! I guess it's not it in the greatest neighborhood." she says.

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." I add.

"That's a reference to one of those old human movies isn't it?" Siadia asks.

"Yep." I state.

Siadia pauses for a moment, then says. "We should probably get on the ship Jon."

"Yeah, let's go." I answer.

We walk over to the Frederick and climb aboard. At first I was expecting the interior to be like a scaled up version of the Normandy, boy was I wrong. The whole layout was completely different and if I didn't have a map of the ship on my omnitool we probably would have gotten lost.

Eventually we find our quarters.

We unpack our personal items and weapons into lockers.

Once we finish unpacking, I hear my omnitool give off a chime, I notice that Siadia gets one as well.

I open up the message and it says "For all boarding personnel, there is a meeting in the main bay in fifteen minutes and you are expected to be there in full combat gear- Lucia Pope."

…..

With my omnitool's directions we got to the main bay just in time. We are the last people to arrive.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here on time, so let's get started. My name is Lucia but you will all call me Sergeant Pope. I am in charge of all boarding operations on the Frederick Douglass and I'm one of the squad leaders. The other two squad leaders are Calrius (She gestures to a female Turian), Zeigler (She points to a human male) and Jacob Taylor."

When she points out the squads I notice that Jacobs squad only has two other members.

"Now that we have new recruits we have created a new squad, all of you (She points to me and the other new recruits) will be spread out amongst the squads.

She pulls up a list on her omnitool "Siadia Jaora will join my squad, Jon***** ***** and Daryl Castro will be in Jacob's squad, Emma Hunter will be in Zeigler's squad, and Owen Lee will be in Calrius' squad."

Ah crap, I don't want to spend much time with Jacob it's so early in his story that if I change basically anything I could accidentally keep him off the Normandy.

Sergeant Pope looks up from her omnitool and says "Head over to your squads, they will explain everything else."

We all walk over to our new squads. It's annoying that I am not on the same squad as Siadia but Daryl is a good guy, so I guess I got going for me.

When we get over to Jacob, he says "Alright everyone, as Sergeant Pope said I am in charge of all of you, so that means that out in combat I will look out for each and every one of you as long as you look out for each other. So long as you do your job then we will all be fine, do you understand that?"

Me and the rest of the squad all nod in comprehension, then Jacob continues "Okay, now onto business. While the Frederick Douglass is on patrol all of the squads will be training with simulations to improve team unity. We will be up in an hour, so be ready."

…..

 **One hour later.**

Honestly, I'm a little nervous right now, if I had to describe the feeling I had right now I guess it is like the first day of school but everyone has guns? Well anyway, while we were waiting me and the rest of the squad tried to get to know each other, unfortunately the conversation mostly just focused on how I am around 185 years old. A lot of the questions were pretty ridiculous to be honest.

Now that we were up for the simulation everyone cleared out the main bay, while some goggles were passed to us. I removed my helmet and put them on.

When I put the goggles on the bay turns into an airlock to a ship.

"Alright everyone take breaching positions, Song will take point, I'll stack up on her, then Reyes, Jon and Castro."

Hana Song activates her Sentinel armor and takes position, she's actually an engineer, but she kind of made herself as a tank. Jacob gets out his assault rifle and gets behind her. Reyes pulls out his shotgun, I grab my Mattock and ready a throw, Castro grabs his sniper rifle.

Jacob applies some foam to the door and says "Breaching in 3,2,1!"

!BOOM!

"GO GO GO GO!" says Jacob as we charge into the ship.

Hana absorbs most of the incoming fire as we get into cover.

I see a crate that would be ideal for cover, I use my throw on a generic enemy sending him flying over a railing to his death and slide into cover.

Jacob is laying down cover for Reyes as he advances to a flanking position while Castro starts picking off enemies with his sniper rifle.

I pop up from behind the crate and start lighting up a guy with my Mattock, after I hit a few times he dissipates into a cloud of pixels.

"Jon, Castro! Reyes is pinned by snipers so use lift to get them out of cover, then Castro snipes them!" Jacob orders.

"Yes sir." Castro and I say in unison.

I charge my biotics then use lift on the snipers and Castro quickly takes them out.

Once we do that Reyes runs out from cover and shoots the last two enemies in the back.

Seemingly from nowhere I hear "SIMULATION FINISHED" in an artificial sounding voice.

We take the goggles off and we are back in the main bay again.

Sergeant Pope walks up to Jacob and says "Good job Jacob, I knew you would make a great squad leader."

Hana Song walks up to me and Reyes and slaps us on the back, she says "Good job newbies!" and walks off, Reyes walks up to us and gives us each a silent nod of approval. Jacob gives us a thumbs up and goes to talk to another squad leader.

Castro looks over to me and says "Fuck yeah! That was awesome!" and gives me the most bro of bro hugs and walks away trying to get as many high fives from bystanders as possible.

Most people just ignore him.

That actually went pretty well and I'm actually feeling pretty confident.

I can do this.

I walk over to a wall and lean against it.

Siadia walks up to me and sits beside me on a crate.

She playfully punches me in the shoulder.

We just sit there and watch the next team go in the simulator. To be honest without the goggles they look pretty ridiculous running around while shouting and shooting at nothing.

Overall, this was a good first day.

…..

 **10 days later.**

I'm cleaning my armor after another training session, they have all been going pretty well and we were actually in competition for best squad on the ship with Sergeant Pope's squad.

With a sigh, I put down my last piece of armor, I'm finished cleaning. I get up and get a bottle of water from the mess hall.

After I drink it a voice comes over the Comms. "This is Captain Greene speaking, we were just notified that the Asari colony Dace has been attacked by the slaver cartel Stone Chains. We will intercept any of them that don't get captured by Turian fleets as they enter the Terminus systems."

Well, I guess I should get ready.

…..

 **2 days later.**

You know, in the game everything seemed to happen so quickly. So when I ran to get all my armor people looked at me like I was a crazy person.

It turns out space is really, really big. So it takes a long time to get from place to place.

Because of this I've been driving myself crazy thinking about this upcoming battle, I imagine that the wait is worse than the battle is going to be.

Captain Greene's voice comes out on the Comms again. "We will be making contact with the slaver's ship within the hour. Prepare for battle."

Time to go!

…

 **Main bay.**

Me and the rest of the boarding crew are all suited up and waiting in the main bay for Sergeant Pope.

To get pumped up i'm listening to some metal and rap music.

Feeling a little nervous right now, I'm tapping my feet not just because of the music but also because I'm nervous.

Siadia walks over to me and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"You nervous Jon?" She asks.

"No…" I answer without much conviction.

She looks at me with a look that tells me she does not believe me.

"Yes…" I answer truthfully.

"It's okay to be nervous man, I'll be in the ship too, besides you already fought those batarians back on the Citadel." She says.

"That was different, it just happened so fast, then it was over." I answer.

"Well, I was pretty nervous during my first mission too, so don't worry the feeling will pass." She says.

"Thanks Siadia." I say.

Lucia Pope walks into the bay and says "Let's get ready people!"

…..

We are all crowding around Lucia as she explains the plan.

"Alright everyone, this is an old Salarian Cruiser, the Captain will disable the ship and we will board on the main level. My squad will clear the main level, the bottom two levels will be where most of the slaves are held. Calrius will take the first of those while Jacobs squad will go to the bottom level. Zeigler your Job is to clear the command deck. Are we all clear on the plan?" She asks.

"CRYSTAL CLEAR SIR!" everyone says at once.

"Good now get into your squads!" She says as she meets with her team.

"See yeah on the other side Jon!" Siadia says as she runs after Sergeant Pope.

…..

After we breach the door, we all storm into the main level and down a set of stairs down to the bottom of the ship.

When we get to our level I quickly get behind a pillar and look around.

The room we are in has a series of catwalks which we are currently on, the catwalks are over a series of cages that are filled with with Asari slaves.

Seeing all of these people enslaved is pretty sickening.

We all run to a bunch of pillars and support beams to take cover.

"Okay everyone, let's take them out, there are only 15 of them!" Jacob says.

I pop out of cover and start squeezing off shots.

The first person I hit is a Batarian. I wing him in the shoulder, damn I was aiming for his head.

He tries to run for cover, but I hit him in the legs and he falls to the ground.

A Salarian tries to give him cover to retreat, but Castro shoots him with his sniper rifle.

On the other side of the room Hana is trying to distract some of them while Jacob gives her cover.

I shoot the Batarian in the back as he tries to get to cover.

Reyes is struggling because his shotguns aren't much use at this range.

"Reyes knocks out their cover (He says as he points at a group of 5 slavers bunched together behind a single crate.) After doing that charge them Jon!" Jacob orders.

Reyes sends a concussive blast over to the crate causing it to blow apart, I charge at all five of them, killing two and sending the other three over the ledge. Reyes runs up behind me and kills them with a shotgun.

As I turn around I realize that all of the other slavers are dead.

"Good job guys, let's clear the room." Jacob says.

We all spread out to see if there are any slavers hiding behind any corners, I notice that there is a corner next to some cabinets where someone could be hiding. I switch to my pistol and baton then walk to the corner.

As I walk up to it, I realize no one is there and breath a sigh of relief. There is a young Asari girl looking up at me in fear.

It must be the helmet, I take it off to show her I'm not a robot or anything.

That's when I feel something hard hit the back of my head, I collapse to the floor. I try to get up when I get hit again. I turn on my back and fire my pistol up.

When I turn over I see a human man's face as my pistol's bullet travels through it, exploding blood, brains, and skull fragments all over me.

I turn over and throw up all over the crosswalk.

Jacob runs over to me and says "HEY! Are you alright Jon?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" I say shakily.

…..

 **A few minutes later.**

The plan was to help the Asari out of the cages, but considering I'm covered in someone's brains Jacob thought it would be best for me to just go back to the Douglas and clean up.

So here I am cleaning my armor somewhat frantically.

Hana walks up to me after finishing with helping the slaves out of confinement.

"What's up Jon?" She asks.

"Nothing much, just trying to get brains out of my stuff." I answer.

"Oh." She states.

She watches me for a while.

"Sooo…. you're obviously not doing too well, I heard about how you were basically coed in Batarian guts when you helped out those other Corsairs. So this can't be too bad for you, right?"

"Well, it's just different this time, I guess there is just something instinctively upsetting about about seeing human remains. I know it's weird, but when it's an alien it's almost like it's fake, like its practical effects in some B movie."

"Maybe I can understand that." Hana says

"But you'll get used to it in time Jon." She adds.

She pats me on the back, then walks away.

Well, first mission down, not exactly what I was expecting, but I guess this is the job.

…..

 **So as I said earlier there is going to be an event that changes my SI's view on how he views his new reality, right now he is still on some level viewing his new life as a game, this is a coping mechanism, after this event he will try to save as many people as possible damn the consequences.**

 **So once again if you guys have any more ideas regarding anyone I can save feel free to leave them here!**

 **MKaius- So I agree with you on a lot of points and you changed my mind on a lot of things as I said above, so thanks for the input!**

 **Blaze1992- Thanks for all of the help man, your advice was great! And I did think of a way to save nihlus, I'll PM you later if you want!**

 **ArchAngel319- Thanks man! Sorry I didn't listen to you this chapter but I will take that into advisement in the future!**

 **Toothless is best- Yes we are!**

 **Guest-Questioner (Guest)- I decided to take a lot more of your input into consideration, I can't promise you my SI will save all of them but I can promise he will try!**


	6. Chapter 6: My Demons

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapter 6: And the Flames.**

 **June 17th, 2182 (2 months since last chapter)**

 **On board the Frederick Douglas.**

The last few weeks have been pretty busy, it seems like every other day we are in combat. Honestly, it's getting a little stressful. Apparently the Terminus is usually less chaotic than this, but a slaver guild called the Black Chains has been making some moves over the last few years.

Their ranks are completely filled with Batarians, we know that they are heavily supported by the Hegemony. However, like most of the Hegemony's connections they are difficult to prove.

We have been running raids on their facilities pretty much non-stop, and unfortunately that means we have lost a few people. Reyes had to be shipped to the Citadel for heavy injuries taken while boarding a ship. A guy from Pope's squad, an N7 named Morrison was also injured pretty badly by a grenade.

Ziegler's squad has taken the most hits, three dead. Ziegler and two of his men were killed by a squad of Black Chains that Sergeant Pope thinks were actually Hegemony SIU (Special Interventions Unit). One of the dead was another member of the squad's younger brother.

So overall this has been a very difficult 2 months. I probably would be another casualty on that list without my squadmates.

Although we have paid a heavy cost we have freed many people abducted by the Black Chains and killed several high ranking members of their organization.

Thankfully, we are heading back to Weyvik for a well earned shore leave.

…..

 **3 Days Later, Weyvik's Orbit.**

From orbit Weyvik actually looks kind of beautiful, even if it is just a ball of dust and sand.

Right now I'm waiting with Siadia, Castro, Jacob and Hana to get off the ship.

We have plans to get very, very, very drunk.

Siadia has been a godsend these last few weeks, between the extra biotic training and all of the experience she has in battle I have improved greatly.

When we dock with the port I see Captain Greene and Sergeant Pope storming past everyone and making their way to a transport.

"Wonder what all that's about?" Castro says.

"None of our business Castro." Jacob states.

Hana looks over to Jacob and with a smile says "You know what's going on, don't you?"

"Yes, but you're not going to be able to get it out of me!" Jacob responds.

Siadia interjects and says "Whatever it is, it can wait until after we get some alcohol in us!"

"Agreed" I add.

…..

 **A few minutes later.**

While in our favorite seedy SciFi dive bar I was eating a taco I got from a street vendor while drinking a Long Island ice tea.

We are the only customers other than two krogan sitting in the corner that are obscured by the dim lighting.

After a few drinks the Krogan head out of the bar, maybe it's just the alcohol but it looks like one of them is missing it's hump.

Weird.

Jacob and Castro passed out 30 minutes ago, they had a drinking contest that ended with them both being on the floor. Hana just went down, too many fruity drinks.

Siadia puts her arm around my shoulders and drunkenly says "Heeey Jon, you, you're, you are a goooood guy."

Even though I've been drinking I'm not that drunk, so I respond with "Thanks?"

"I'm glad I came with you Jon, even if it's been diffi… hard. Honestly since I met you it's like I have a little sister" She says.

"SISTER?!" I exclaim.

She chuckles then says "As an Asari any of my siblings would sisters!"

"Thanks…" I state.

After a moment of silence, she continues. "I didn't come to the Citadel to become a Biotic tutor, I came because I had a falling out with my sister. She is the only family I have and I haven't talked to her in over 50 years."

Now that I think about it she never talks about her family.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I can probably relate. I've had more than my fair share of family drama in my past." I offer.

She pauses to think then says "Okay, so to make a long story short my sister stole my…. I guess you humans would call him a husband? Haven't talked to her since."

I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Has she tried reaching out to you? I ask.

"Yeah, a few times. Do you think I should try talking to her?" She says.

After a second of thought I answer with "Personally, I think you should get back in touch with her, it sounds like she hurt you pretty bad but you should at least try to repair the relationship."

While I say that I am staring at my cup, I wish I could get back in touch with my family. Even though it's been about a year I still miss them.

She notices my look and says "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought up families. At least I still got some of mine."

I give her a smile and say "Don't worry about it Siadia, I'm good."

Hana, who we thought had passed out a few minutes ago says "Enough gloomy crap, we get enough of that on the job as is!"

She waves over the bartender and we all get some more drinks.

Time to get shitfaced.

…..

 **4 hours later.**

Thank god there is a near instantaneous cure for the hangover in the year 2182 because when I woke up from my position on top of Hana who was on the floor I felt that my head was splitting apart.

We collect ourselves and check our equipment.

"Any messages?" I ask Jacob.

He yawns then checks his Omnitool. "Nope."

"Well, we should probably head back." Castro groggily says.

"Guuhhhh…" Hana says as she looks up from her table.

We start making our way to the door when a blaring siren rings out.

I grab my helmet and shove it on my head. "What's that Siren for?" I ask.

"We're under attack!" Castro yells.

We run outside.

…..

When we run outside Jacob activates his Omnitool and tries to get in contact with the rest of the Corsairs.

"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Jacob Taylor, what's going on?" Jacob says into his omnitool.

All he gets back is static.

"Okay, everybody, we have to fight our way to the city's center." Jacob says as we all ready our weapons.

"Why there, shouldn't we be heading to the docks to secure the ships or back to base to rendezvous with other Corsairs?" I ask.

"No, Weyvik's leader Zatarok Dotacka, all of the Corsair captains, and several private military contractor representatives are meeting there. So we have to get over there fast to support them." Jacob answers.

"Let's get going then!" says Castro.

…..

As we turn a corner into an alley we see a drop ship heading down to land in a main street, Jacob signals us to take up firing positions.

The back of the dropship opens, revealing 18 Batarians, on their armor are two black chains making a cross on a red background.

"It's the Chains." Says Siadia.

"Engage." Jacob orders.

We all pop out of cover, before the Batarians can spread out Castro and Jacob spray them down with their SMGs, Hana throws an Arc grenade into the back of the dropship.

Siadia looks at me then says. "Prime?"

"Detonate." I say.

Siadia uses a stasis bubble (Her most advanced ability) on the Batarians. While they are immobilized I charge them.

When I surge towards them with biotic energy the air fills with static, and when I make contact…

!Boom!

The two abilities when used together create a huge explosion, so when I charge into the bubble I am immediately sent flying backwards into the dirt by the explosion.

When I sit up I notice that the dropship is engulfed in flames.

"Huh, I guess that worked." I say.

"Tell me before you do that!" Jacob yells at us.

"Hey, it worked." Siadia says cheekily.

"Just shut up and get in position." Jacob orders.

"Yes sir…" Me and Siadia say in unison.

…

After the dropship we have been going from street to street, alleyway to alleyway fighting these Black Chain guys.

They seem to be better trained and better equipped than most slavers, more evidence supporting that they are just a Hegemony front.

We've run out of medigel pretty quickly, two of us got injured when a Batarian shot a fucking rocket launcher into a building we were taking cover behind, Castro was shot in the stomach by a sniper, and the rest we used on wounded civilians.

Unfortunately, whenever we find one injured civilian we see 5 dead people, it's almost as if there are more dead bodies than there were people living in the city. It's starting to get to me a little bit to be honest. But I don't have time to think about that right now.

When we finally start getting close to the capital building we start hearing explosions going off.

"Let's move people!" Jacob orders.

We increase our pace towards the town center and as we reach our destination the path we are taking expands into a dirt courtyard with an old rundown factory in the center of it, Weyvik's "capitol" building."

Although there is no one outside we can hear gunshots coming from inside the building.

We take cover behind several different hover cars parked outside the building, Jacob contacts us all over Comms.

"Hey guys, we don't know what's going on in there so we have to be careful but fast. These guys are already inside the building so we have to make sure to check our targets so we don't hit any friendlies. Understood?" Jacob says.

"Yes Sir." we answer.

"Okay, Hana is on point, Jon and I will be right behind her, Castro and Siadia will bring up the rear. Let's go!" Jacob orders.

We get in formation and charge up the stairs of the factory, when we get to the door we see that it is blown inwards like a breaching charge was used on it. When we get passed the door we can see the situation inside the factory.

The manufacturing equipment that was once in the factory is long gone, in its place are many blown up tables, decorations, and weapon lockers. Bodies are strewn all over the place, thankfully mostly members of the Black Chain.

There is a second level of catwalks in the factory, some of them are blown up and lying on the floor, a few of them are detached at one end but still connected to the other making a ramp from the first floor to the catwalks.

Where we enter we see a large group of Black Chain members with their backs facing us. They are looking towards the back of the room we can see where the rest of the Corsairs and other friendly forces are taking cover.

Jacob motions for Castro to walk up one of the detached crosswalks to get a sniper's perch, then he motions for the rest of us to take cover behind the Black Chains.

Jacob orders us to attack.

Castro starts picking off people with his sniper rifle, Hana sends an exploding drone towards a crowd of enemy combatants, Jacob sends a biotic throw towards a Black Chain member towards the back of the room. That sends him flying out of cover, making him an easy target for our allies on the other side of the building. Siadia uses stasis on a man who has an armed grenade in his hand, as he is frozen the grenade explodes killing those around him. I just fire my Mattock into a group of them until it overheats, then I switch to my sidearm and fire that until it overheats.

Our distraction is enough for our beleaguered allies to start fighting back effectively, they start putting pressure on the now cornered Black Chains.

Realizing they are pinned the slavers try to make a run for the exit towards us. Many of them get shot in the back by the Corsair captains and Zatarok Dotacka.

We shoot them as they run towards us, when the few stragglers reach us Siadia, Jacob and I use our Biotics to throw them backwards.

After a few more seconds the fighting dies down and Weyvik's leader Dotacka walks towards us.

She sees a batarian crawling on the ground leaving a trail of orange blood behind him, Dotacka puts a massive foot on its back and aims her shotgun at his head.

"No, please n…!" screams the Batarian in vain as the shotgun goes off spraying brain matter all around.

"Fucking slavers!" Dotacka shouts.

She sends a grunt and a nod our way as thanks.

This is my first time seeing Zatarok Dotacka in person, she is a giant, heavily scarred Krogan with a yellow head crest and orange armor.

She walks over to another Krogan in similar gear.

Jacob, Siadia and I walk over to Captain Greene and Sergeant Pope. On our way there I hear something move to our left.

I turn to see that a Batarian that we thought was dead is now charging towards us with a belt of activated grenades!

Time seems to be running slowly, Jacob and Siadia are only now just starting to notice something is wrong and the Batarian is getting closer and closer.

There are only two options left to me now, grab Siadia or Jacob and Biotic jump away, I could also just Biotic push them away and focus on my Barrier. I wish I could just shoot the Batarian but the grenades are already activated, If I try to push the Batarian the only direction I could do that in is towards the captains.

Well since I can't just stand by and let Jacob or Siadia get blown up I have to get them out of the way and just pray I don't get blown up.

I draw energy into my hands and throw my arms out, sending Jacob and Siadia flying as their eyes widen with surprise.

The Batarian is only a few feet away from me screaming as he charges, I curl up into a ball, focus on my barrier, and close my eyes.

…..

The air compresses around me.

Heat envelops me.

There is a tightness in my chest.

I go flying.

My back impacts something that breaks and shatters under the pressure of my flying body, then I hit something that crumples but holds.

When I open my eyes i realize how I somehow ended up outside of the building and am now laying up against a heavily dented vending machine.

When I try to look down I notice that there is a lot of blood covering my armor, a few burn marks, some shrapnel covering my body, and a few limbs bending in the wrong direction.

Fahhhk….

I can hear people calling out my name.

As I start to fade into unconsciousness once I come to the realization that get knocked out far too often.

…..

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it.**

 **Sorry about the long wait but I've been really busy since I got back to college**

 **Once again if you guys have any more ideas regarding anyone I can save feel free to leave them here!**

 **Only 1 more chapter until I get to the main story!**

 **ArchAngel319- Thanks man!**

 **Guest- Not completely sure what you mean.**

 **XRaiderV1- Yep!**

 **Blaze1992- PMed you about that I think :D**

 **Ghostboy95- Thanks!**

 **Toothless is best- Sorry about the typos, I think I fixed that though.**

 **Boo4ME- Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Antigravity

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 _Dream Sequences and Flashbacks_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Quick message to everybody, it's been really busy with school and everything so sorry about the slow updates.**

 **You may also have noticed that a lot of the chapter names have changed, I changed them to the titles of Starset songs. I decided to do this because I listen to that band a lot when I write this, so you could say that they help inspire this story. I definitely recommend that you check them out.**

 **If you want a radio friendly song then check out** _ **My Demons,**_ **but I think their song** _ **Back to Earth**_ **is a better representation of the band.**

 **Chapter 7: Antigravity**

 **July 2nd, 2182**

 **Weyvik, Corsair Base- Medical Station**

 _There is blood everywhere, people are screaming, explosions are shaking the ground…_

…..

"Alrighty, he's waking up!"

"Really?"

"Guhh…" I say groggily.

I slowly open my eyes and see a small bright room with white walls, bright lights, and two human doctors, one of them is talking on his Omnitool.

"What's going on? What day is it?" I ask.

"You are just coming out of a medically induced coma to help your body heal after that bomb, today is July 2nd." One of the doctors answers.

A few moments later Siadia, Jacob, and the rest of the squad rush in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask them.

"What's up? You throw yourself at a bomb, wake up after a coma and that's what you say!" Siadia asks, visibly upset.

"I think that remember that a little bit differently." I say incredulously, after all, I pushed here and Jacob out of the way of the blast.

Jacob speaks up and says "She is just upset that you got hurt is all, thanks for pulling our asses out of the fire Jon."

"You're VERY welcome Jacob." I say. Giving Siadia a look, i'm kidding of course.

She slaps me in the back of the head and says "Jackass."

"Owe."

She then gives me a hug.

I'm still pretty sore.

"So what happened after I got knocked out?" I ask.

Castro speaks up and says "Zatarok Dotacka called in some favors across the Terminus system, she got some mercenary groups and Krogan clans to help us assault the Black Chain's base. It's going to be a long time before that group can operate in any meaningful way again."

"Well, that's good, at least we got revenge for all of those civilians." I state somberly.

"Yeah…" Hana replies.

After a few moments pass Jacob changes the subject and says "Oh, by the way, we had your armor repaired as thanks for saving our lives, it hasn't been repainted yet though."

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me." I say.

There are a few more moments of awkward silence, I notice that all of them are having trouble saying something to me.

"Hey guys, if you got something to say just say it, we know each other too well for this." I say.

They all look at each other, eventually they all look at Siadia.

She sighs, then says "Since we had run out of medigel when we used it on the civilians we did not have any left for you, it was well over an hour until we were able to get some to you."

"What does that mean?" I ask somewhat nervously.

"Medigel usually prevents scarring, but since you didn't get any…" Jacob adds.

I quickly turn on my omnitool and use its mirror function, while I am doing that notice that there are faint lines in random positions on them, there are only 3 on my left arm but there are at least 10 on the other.

When I look in the mirror, I see that there was a scar that went from the bottom of the left side of my jaw, over my eyebrow and splitting into 2 different lines. One goes straight up my forehead, but is relatively short while the other curves towards my temple and to the side of my head.

They must have shaved my head and face when they gave me medical attention, but since it had grown back a little bit I noticed that my hair didn't really grow along those scars, making them visible.

After I inspect my face I put away the mirror and look underneath the sheets to see my chest and legs.

On my chest there is discoloration from burns that goes from about an inch away from the scar I got when I was abducted (When they put the Eezo canister in my chest), all the way to the base of my neck and the shoulder. The burns obscure the tattoo on my chest that had information on it.

Aside from that there is a new bullet scar in my abdomen.

"The scars aren't that bad...:" Castro offers weakly.

"Yeah…" I reply somewhat somberly.

...

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Everyone except for Jacob and Siadia had left to get lunch, they said that they would pick up something for me.

A doctor came by and told us I was completely recovered and that I could be released as early as tomorrow morning.

I don't consider myself to be a vain person and honestly I am still just happy to be alive, but I am still upset about the scars. I know that with money they could probably be removed, but the cash I had left should be used to save the galaxy not cosmetic surgery.

After a few minutes of waiting Jacob remembers something and says "Oh, I forgot to mention that the Alliance has recalled me."

"Recalled?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am one of the marines that are basically on lease from the alliance to the Corsairs. Me and several others are being recalled, others will be rotated in. This is pretty regular, I will probably be just put on some colony/ I will be leaving in 3 days." He replies.

This must have something to do with that mission, he talked to Shepard about in Mass Effect 2.

"Good luck man, we'll miss you." I say.

"Thanks Jon." Jacob replies.

Hana and Castro came back with some Batarian food for us, it was toned down for interspecies customers. They replaced the worms with noodles because the only other species that is down to eat a lot of bugs are the Salarians.

It's actually pretty good.

…..

While we were eating it gave me a chance to rethink my plans.

Originally I had planned to change things for the better while trying to keep the overall story on the same path, but after seeing Weyvik being attacked I quickly realized that there is no way I could live with myself if I didn't save as many people as I could.

So first off I had to try to save as many people on Eden Prime as possible, this includes Nihlus.

In Mass Effect 1 Nihlus was killed on the grounds just outside the spaceport, so I had to find some way to use that spot as a trap to both protect Nihlus and drive off Saren. Also, I need to find out how to make sure Shepard survives the destruction of the Normandy.

The only other thing that immediately comes to mind that I had not been thinking of before is the scientist that is found on Virmire, originally I had planned on putting a tracking device on here and killing her, but perhaps I could just track her down and simply turn her over to the authorities? She did collaborate with Saren after all.

Speaking of plans, the only time frame that I have for the attack on Eden Prime is that it happens sometime in 2183, meaning that I need to leave the Corsairs, be on Eden Prime, and have everything set up in about 5 months.

Hopefully I can do all that.

…..

 **The Next Day, July 3rd.**

Late last night I had decided that it is time for me to leave the Corsairs and start preparing for the events of Mass Effect 1. If I stay I will probably have to go on another patrol, which could go on for months.

That is why once I got out of the medical station I started making my way to the cafeteria, where I knew my friends would be. They deserve to be the first people to know about this decision.

I see them all sitting at a table at the far end of the room so I walk over to them.

Castro notices me and asks "Oh hey Jon, how're you feeling?"

"I'm still pretty sore, but other than that I'm good." I answer, that was mostly true.

They all move over to make room for me.

Before any small talk can start I come straight out and say "Hey guys I have something serious to talk about. I'm going to take a break from the Corsairs."

"What! Why?" Hana blurts out, she turns her eyes away from me. She must have thought of the reason that I was using as an excuse to leave.

I had thought about my excuse, well partial excuse. After the last fight I thought that a quick change of scenery might actually be good. The fact that I got so messed up gives me a valid reason to leave.

"I'll come back in around a year..." I say.

"You promise?" asks Siadia.

"I promise." I answer, knowing that there is a good chance that I won't be able to fulfill that promise..

Jacob speaks up and says "Did you tell the Captain yet?"

"No, he was my next stop." I reply.

After a few hugs go around Castro speaks up "Hey Jon, you have to at least stay until the 4th, we have a going away party planned for Jacob but now I it's for both of you I guess."

"Yeah, sure it'll be nice to have a party on the fourth of July." I say.

They all just give me blank looks.

It was then that I realize that Jacob had told me he grew up on a colony, Hana was from Korea, Castro was from Spain and Siadia is an Asari. So of course they don't know about the 4th of July.

With a sigh, I say "Nevermind…".

A few minutes later I left to talk to Captain Greene. I walked to his office and knocked on the door, I heard someone say "come in" and the door opened.

When I walked in, Captain Greene said "Hello Jon, I'm glad that you are out and about. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Thanks Captain, but I ah… have to uh… resign?" I say.

He looks at me, sighs, and slowly nods his head. "I understand, many people would leave after the injuries you had. You stayed with us for over a year and did a lot of good." He stands up and extends his arm for a handshake. "You will always be welcome here Jon, come back if you feel welcome."

I shake his hand and say "Thank you Sir, that means a lot."

We talk some more, but I quickly make an excuse and leave his office.

…..

 **The Corsair's favorite bar, Weyvik. Miranda POV.**

The trip to this god forsaken ball of dirt was long and uncomfortable in the ship, she had stolen from a smuggler, it was called the Epoch Eagle for some reason.

She was on Weyvik to fix one of the few failures she had ever made on a mission, Jon***** *****. She had another mission in the Terminus but this was her first stop.

" **Flashback"**

" _Why are we looking into this guy again?" asks Miranda._

 _After the Illusive Man takes another drag from his cigar and says "First, he is on your way, and second he has shown himself to be a talented Biotic with more potential than even he realizes."_

" _What if he doesn't want to come willingly?" Miranda asks._

" _You can try to capture him, but only if you see a good opportunity. There is a good chance that he could kill you if you aren't careful." T.I.M. answers._

" _Yes, sir." says Miranda._

" **End Flashback"**

Miranda knew that the Corsairs were known to frequent this bar so she decided that she would ask around for him here. She walked over to a human at the bar.

"Excuse me, do you know Jon**** *****?" asks Miranda.

The man turns around, barely keeping himself from falling off his stool. He is clearly drunk.

"Yeah Jon, he's in Jacob squad. Poor guy got fucked up when Weyvik was attacked about a month ago. He's at the base, I'll call him to tell him that a very attractive lady is looking for him." he slurs out.

Miranda tries to stop him by saying "No, that's oka-" but he is already calling him.

Hopefully he won't be able to put 2 and 2 together and will still come to the bar.

…

 **My POV**

I had just gotten a call from someone that I kind of knew from Zeigler's squad, he told me that a smoking hot girl with an Australian accent and raven black hair was looking for me.

It didn't take me long to realize this is Miranda coming back for me.

Crap.

Well, it's best to confront her now instead of just waiting for her to attack me at some random point in my life.

However, before I meet up with her I need to pick up my armor.

When I get to my locker I pull out my newly repaired armor, when I get rid of the plastic covering that the company that refurbished it used as packaging I take a good look at it.

The most obvious thing about it is that it needed a new paint job, the Corsair symbol was completely gone (Although I might not repaint considering that I am leaving that organization), there are also scorch marks and scratches all over it. There are also some cracks in the armor that were repaired but still visible.

But right now the aesthetic doesn't matter so I just put the armor on and grab my weapons.

…..

When I walked into the bar I immediately started scanning the room for Miranda.

I see her in a corner booth, she is wearing some armor that was actually sensible (probably just to blend in). Which is actually kind of disappointing, I've never actually romanced her, but I can't deny that I was a fan of her outfit.

I make my way to her booth and sit down.

She looks at me and smiles, not naturally, this smile is calculated and does not meet her eyes.

"Hello Jon****, my name is Sarah and-" she says.

"No, it's not." I interrupt.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"That is not your name." I answer.

She is still smiling, but now her eyes are annoyed instead of just being blank.

"I suppose that it would be obvious given our last encounter." She replies.

"I suppose that it would be obvious... Miranda." I say, pausing for dramatic effect.

Her eyes go wide.

"How do you-" she starts.

"Yes Miranda, I know all about you and Cerberus, so stop beating around the bush and tell me what T.I.M. wants from me." I say.

"Tim?" She asks.

"The Illusive Man." I answer.

"How do you know all of this?" She asks.

"I have my ways…" I reply vaguely.

At this point she is no longer even pretending to be happy to see me, her fake smile is completely gone. It's replaced with a scowl.

"I'm here to recruit you." she says, answering my earlier question.

"I have to decline your generous offer at this time, and just in case your plan is to abduct me or some crazy crap if I say no I would advise against that." I answer.

"What makes you think I would do that?" she asks.

"Like I said, I know all about Cerberus and their less than spotless record." I reply.

"Well, I guess that concludes our business Mr. *****." Miranda says as she stands up and walks away.

From the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice I feel that we reached a mutual understanding, at least for now.

As she leaves I can't help but watch her walk away. What can I say? I'm only human after all. Even in that armor she looks pretty good.

…..

 **The next day, 4th of July!**

The going away party for me and Jacob made for a very odd going 4th of July party, but it was great nonetheless. When I looked around I saw people who had become like family top me over the last year, in Siadia's case even longer.

Overall, this is a nice ending to my time as a Corsair, hopefully I will be able to come back.

When the party has calmed down a little bit I noticed that it is just me and Siadia still awake, she looks over to me and says. "So what are you planning on doing while you're out there?"

After a moment of thinking I say "Well, I still got some money stashed away, so I was thinking I would just start up some sort of militia."

"Whatever keeps you happy man." She replies, her voice somewhat slurred.

…..

 **Sorry about no updates but the last few months have been crazy.**

 **Next chapter up soon.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0 - Yeah, he is physically okay now, but will he be okay on the inside?**

 **ArchAngel319 - Always great to get encouragement man, thanks again.**

 **Blaze1992 - Yeah, that happens a lot to him. Also I decided that I would introduce your OC's and the whole PMC thing in the space between ME1 and ME2 (I might introduce them earlier but he definitely won't have time to do the PMC thing until then.)**

 **Narutochi - Maybe I could do something with that. I especially like your idea with the consort.**

 **Guest from b4 - Probably not to be honest dude XD.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dark on Me

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 _Dream Sequences and Flashbacks_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapter 7: Dark on Me**

 **January 13th, 2183 (6 Months Later)**

 **Eden Prime, The Woods**

Not long after the going away party I hopped on a series of ships and made my way to Eden Prime, I would have taken my ship, but I know enough not to put the most expensive thing I own on a planet I know is going to be attacked by a Reaper.

When I got here I moved into a house I bought with a basement that I had basically turned into a bunker. Other than the bunker I've been living pretty sparsely, I don't even have any real furniture to be honest. I use a crate as a chair, a bigger crate as a table and a mattress in the corner.

I knew from the moment I got here that there was no way I could do the things that I needed to do by myself. No one knows me, and in the relatively small communities on Eden Prime there are certain people who are well respected and connected. Luckily I had one as a neighbor.

Honestly, I don't even know the guy that well, we just got to talking one day. We talked about how I was a member of the Corsairs and my concerns for the colony's defence. The next day I saw him on the local news floating my idea for making a militia, he did credit me as a "concerned citizen". Turns out he was a general, is part of the city council and knows the mayor.

After a little over a month he got the colonial government to agree to form an "Auxiliary Militia", which means that during an attack their main job is not to actually fight but to help police and firefighters move civilians to safety.

Hopefully this will help during the Geth attack and later during the Cerberus attack.

They are getting some very, very basic training from Alliance personnel as well. Because they have to supply their own weapons and armor I contacted my friends in both C-Sec and the Corsairs about getting them some discounted equipment. They all have cheap handguns and pretty decent light armor. Obviously I still held onto my old stuff.

I joined with the militia to keep training, but it turns out that the courses that they were giving were teaching nothing that I didn't already know.

During all of the exercises I just blew through them, so I decided to just leave the militia and continue my training in the woods.

Since I got to Eden Prime I had my armor repaired completely black and had the lights disabled. I never really understood why people in the ME universe always wore armor with bright lights and bright colors on them, it's almost like they want to get shot.

Some of the repairs are still visible, for instance the armor looks cracked in a few places.

Perhaps more importantly, I had purchased the land that the terminal leading to the spaceport (Where Nihlus is shot).

I made some "renovations", specifically hiding a crap ton of shock grenades under the ground.

…..

Currently I am in my usual spot in the woods. I'm taking down some targets that I had been using for practice.

That is when I hear a loud crack, I feel some pressure on my back and my shield flashes.

I dive to the ground and quickly crawl behind a tree. Right as I get into cover there is another crack, dirt is sprayed where I was just a moment ago.

Someone is trying to kill me with a sniper rifle and I have a nagging suspicion of who my would be murderer is.

…..

 **Miranda POV**

Once again, I am dealing with Jon, hopefully this is the last time.

He was right when he told me that Cerberus isn't exactly trustworthy.

…

 **Jon POV**

So from all of the near misses I can tell that the sniper is on a hill to the West, which is the direction of the colony. The sniper is clearly trying to cut me off.

I would try to use my sniper rifle against her, but I can't stick my head out long enough for a second and I would need a hell of a lot longer than that to line up a shot.

Well, here goes nothing.

I biotic charge to a tree that is only a few yards from the base of the hill, I need to wait a little bit before I do that again.

Next to this tree is a log, I crawl on my stomach to a boulder that it is leaning up against. The entire time there are more shots coming my way. Every now and then one hits, thankfully my shield holds.

Deciding to take a chance I peak around the boulder to see exactly where the sniper is. The sniper is behind a bush at the top of the hill.

Right as I get back into cover the sniper hits the boulder sending shards of rock into my visor.

"OH FUCK OFF!" I yell.

I take three grenades, throw them on the hill and detonate them as a distraction. As they are spraying debris through the air I charge the sniper.

As I am charging I can see that the sniper is Miranda, no surprise there. I should have known better than trusting her to just leave me alone.

She tries to get out of the way, but she only manages to get into a crouching position.

My shoulder connects with the chest and she goes tumbling down the other side of the hill.

I jump down after her and slam my fist into the ground right next to her and she is sent flying into the dirt. I'm not naive enough to think that she is done yet so I quickly stride over to her.

Her assault rifle is a few feet away, but she definitely has a sidearm.

She tries to use a biotic throw against me, but it is very feeble so I just brush it aside. I'm pretty sure that my attacks have left her pretty disorientated. I think I might have also cracked a few ribs when I charged her.

Miranda reaches for her sidearm, but I am practically on top of her.

I pin her arm to the ground with a foot and grab the pistol off her belt, as it unfolds I realize that it looks a lot like the Talon, but a different generation of it.

She is starting to gather biotic power but I point the pistol at her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miranda, it's nice to see you again by the way." I say.

She stays silent.

"Not that I don't enjoy your visits, but I really think that we should stop seeing each other, someone always seems to get shot at." I say

She is still quiet, it's a little annoying to be honest.

"So right now I'm weighing the pros and cons of killing you, anything you want to add to that?" I ask.

"If you kill me more will come." She answers.

"Very true, but why come at all? I'm not a big fish, i'm not a big priority. If I was it our meetings wouldn't be months apart, right?" I state.

"We thought that even though there were low benefits they outweighed the low risks, so we decided to make you a low priority assignment." Miranda answers.

"Do the benefits still outweigh the risks?" I ask as I point the gun closer to her head to emphasize my point.

"No." Miranda says.

"Good." I say as I back away.

I grab her sniper rifle and disassemble it, then I throw the pieces in different directions. I use my biotics to throw them farther.

"If I were you I wouldn't try something like this again." I say.

I walk away, leaving her to collect her crap.

…..

If Cerberus had sent anyone other than Miranda to kill me I would have just killed them, but I know how important she is. I also know how she can change.

That doesn't mean I'm not pissed off, assassination attempts are apparently very annoying.

As I am making my way back how there is suddenly an ear shattering blair.

The sheer force of it and the surprise caused by it make me stumble a little bit.

When I look around I see in the sky, the crazy crustation himself. Sassy Sovereign.

Well shit.

…..

 **A few hours later**

Ever since I saw the Reaper I've been fighting my way back to town, specifically the area Shepard lands.

Even though she tried to kill me just a few hours ago I hope Miranda is alright. Although I'm not too worried about it. She knows how to take care of herself.

I'm only a few minutes away.

That's when I hear the roar of a ships engines, I look up and I see what appears to be the Normandy flying by.

I better hurry up.

…

As I am running up to the ridge that overlooks the landing area I can hear some people talking, then I hear the whirring of Geth drones.

When I reach the edge of the ridge I hear a voice that I think is Shepard's yell "Jenkins, look out!".

I can see the drones in attack position ready to tear Jenkins apart, so I start unloading on them with my assault rifle.

Can you "unload" on something if your gun has infinite ammo? Whatever, that doesn't matter.

Anyway, between me, Kaidan, and Shepard we take the drones out very quickly.

Kaidan runs up to Jenkins to see if he is alive and Shepard points her weapon at me and asks "Who are you?".

While this is going on Jenkins sits up and moans, I hear Kaidan say that he is going to be okay.

"Uh… I'm Jon. Hey, do you need any help? I'm a guy with a gun and I have recently discovered I am pretty decent at killing Geth" I reply.

She pauses for a moment then lowers her gun. She then says "Alright, welcome to the team Jon. My name is Shepard and this is Kaidan."

After the introductions she then goes to check on Jenkins as I climb down ridge to meet them. It's pretty cool that Jenkins is alive, I wasn't sure if I was going to get there in time to save him.

She patches me into their comms and says "Jenkins is going to be okay but his leg got pretty shredded, he is going to stay here where the Geth have already been cleared."

"Yes Ma'am." Kaidan responds.

"Yeah, I killed all of the Geth in the eastern woods so he should be safe here." I add.

"Wait, these are Geth?" Shepard asks.

Shit.

With some quick improvisation I say "Yeah, I've seen some old pictures of them and these look like more advanced versions of them."

"Geth! They haven't been seen outside the veil in over 200 years!" Kaidan says

"Well, they are here now. They must be here for the beacon. Let's go. Shepard says.

As we start moving Shepard asks "Hey Jon, do you know what is going on?"

"No, I was in the woods shooting targets. For the last few hours I have been trying to get my way back to town." I answer.

She nods and adds "We can talk more later, for now we got a colony to save.

As we are walking I realize we are now entering the small wooded area right before we meet Ashley, and there are also some more Geth.

"I can hear Geth up ahead." I say.

"Good ear." Kaidan says.

We go into the fight fully alert and aware. The drones are harder to shoot in the woods because they hide behind all of the trees.

This is going by a lot quicker now that I'm with Shepard. The drones slowed me down a lot when I was trying to get here but Shepard is just knocking them down one after the other.

A drone flies almost right at me, so I use a biotic throw to smashed it against a tree.

"You're a biotic?" Shepard asks me.

"Yep." I respond.

Not to be outdone Kaidan destroys the last one with another throw.

We are moving a lot faster than I would when I am playing the game, I would comb over everything but Shepard is just worried about people dying. But she isn't missing things, she just does everything a lot faster.

As we leave the wooded area we can see Ashley running towards us. I immediately get my sniper rifle out. I'm pretty sure that in the cutscene where you first see Ashley a civilian gets spiked.

When I look through the lens I see the guy down the path being held by one Geth while another is just watching.

I'm not a particularly great sniper, but I am passable. I manage to make a shot hitting the Geth holding the guy.

He gets free, starts running and hides behind the same spot that Ashley scrambled to.

As Shepard and Kaidan move forward to engage the enemy and secure the civilian I do some sniping.

After we mop up the Geth I walk towards the rest of the group. I overhear Shepard talking to Jenkins over the Comms, she tells him to expect a civilian heading his way. The civilian I saved runs off in Jenkins' direction.

When I get over to them Ashley says says "Gunnery chief Ashley Williams of the 212, You the one in charge here ma'am? To Shepard.

They proceed to have a conversation that I have heard a dozen times while I played the game so I kind of zone out. But I tune back in when I think they are wrapping up.

"We could use your help Williams." Shepard asks Ashley.

"Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback." She responds.

Shepard pauses then says "Have you seen a Turian spectre around here?"

"I've never met a Turian on Eden Prime." Ashley replies.

Wait, for my plan to be believable I need to know what Nihlus looks like. Of course I already know what he looks like but they need to know how I know.

"What does this Nihlus guy look like so we can identify him?" I ask.

"He has a black carapace with white facial markings." Shepard answers.

"And he is carrying enough firepower to wipe out a platoon." Kaidan adds.

After that we start making our way forward.

…..

We start making our way to the dig site and just as we get there we see the Geth. We get into cover.

We destroy them pretty quickly. I use the Talon, it is really good, it's like a slightly more accurate but weaker shotgun. It has surprisingly little recoil.

When we walk into the center of the digsite Ashley says "The beacon should be right here. It must have been moved."

"By who? Our side? or the Geth?" Kaidan asks.

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp." Ashley asks.

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" Shepard asks.

"Yeah, there's got to be somebody alive up at the camp." I say.

Shepard puts here hand to her head and nods, she must be talking to Nihlus on the radio.

Shepard opens a crate and pulls out some guns quickly. That reminds me, if I'm using the Talon I no longer need my Striker X.

"Hey Shepard use this" I say as I give her my Striker. "I recently upgraded." I add.

"Thanks Jon, that's an expensive piece of equipment." Shepard says.

"No problem." I respond.

As we walk up past the digsite, we see some more spikes.

"This is a good place for an ambush, keep your guard up." Kaidan says.

The spikes deploy the husks, somebody says something about them but I'm already shooting at them.

The Talon does great work when they get closer. Everyone else uses their shotguns to destroy the husks.

I'm really starting to like this gun.

As we walk through the camp Shepard and Kaidan walk straight to the door where the two scientists are hiding and hack the door open.

I just stay out of this conversation, Shepard is easily able to get them to calm down, even the crazy one.

Instead I just climb on top of the roof of the building and take out a telescope I had hidden on top. I point it towards the space dock. I pull out a detonator that I had also hidden there and is connected to the grenades I had planted underneath the ground around that area.

I see Nihlus.

I have to be careful how I do this so I don't seem too suspicious.

"Hey Shepard, I think I see Nihlus by the dock"

"Really?" Shepard looks at the detonator and asks "What's that for?"

"Uh… It's to detonate some shock grenades I had hidden underneath the ground at the docks." I answer.

"How and why did you do that? Shepard asks.

"I own the land, and I'm paranoid." I reply.

"Alright, a little weird but I guess it is going to be useful." Ashley says.

That's when I see Saren.

"There is another Turian, no facial markings, white carapace. It looks like he has a synthetic arm." I say.

"What are they doing?" Shepard asks

"They are just talking." I reply

I'm keeping the detonator ready while we are talking.

"Nihlus has his back turned, he must trust this guy." I say

"I wonder who he is?" Kaidan asks.

"Shh…." I say.

That's when I see Saren pull out the gun and point it at Nihlus, I set off the detonator.

I then say "He pulled a gun on him, I had to detonate it."

Shepard says "We need to get down there."

…..

We pass the people that locked themselves in that building who are running a smuggling ring. They should still be safe in there.

We get to Nihlus' body and Kaidan begins examining him and says "He is alive but unconscious."

We hear some rustling and Ashley says "Something is moving behind those crates!".

That dude sleepy dude comes out from behind the crates and yells "Wait! Don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human!"

Shepard says "Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!"

That guy says "I… I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures."

The guy says "My name is Powell." I won't remember that... "I saw what happened to that Turian. The other one tried to shoot him but they were both hit by a crap ton of electricity."

Shepard talks to the guy some more to corroborate my story I don't take it personally she needs evidence and she just met me. I hear him say Saren's name.

"What happened after that." Shepard asks.

"Well the Saren guy was was pretty messed up from that shock. He crawled over to a cargo train that had that beacon on it. I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that mothership showed up. Then the attack." Powell says.

They talk about how he had been asleep on the job. That's when I jump in, we weren't able to talk to the people in the building about the smuggling ring so it's time for me to do some bluffing.

I speak up and say "I know about the smuggling ring you and Cole had, I was going to bring it to the police tomorrow but I never got the chance."

He starts panicking, sputtering and denying it, but he eventually admits it.

Shepard asks Powell "Is there anything hidden nearby that we could use against the Geth?"

"A shipment of grenades came through. Nobody notices if a few small pieces going missing from military orders." Powell replies.

What a douche

"You greedy son of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?!" Ashley says.

He offers up an excuse, but Shepard makes him hand over the grenades.

Shepard convinces the guy to change his ways and all that, honestly it's really weird watching her work. He even hands over that other piece of tech he was hiding.

Since Nihlus is stable we leave him in the care of Powell, they are told to hide and wait.

We fight our way to the train and leave.

…..

When we get there we see the bombs.

"Shit, bombs." I say, with a little less surprise in my voice than I had hoped for.

Shepard and Kaidan quickly disable it while me and Ashley watch for Geth.

We make our way through the port, I biotic charge a Geth behind a pillar and take its position as my own cover. Then I give cover fire as Shepard disables bomb after bomb.

We get to the area with the beacon and finish off the enemies, I make sure to stay well away from it. Shepard gets everything out of the storage lockers eventually they check out the beacon.

Shepard goes on comms and says "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac. We have two wounded nearby, Nihlus and Jenkins."

Kaidan says "This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!"

Ashley says "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." (It's glowing now)

Shepard is talking on the radio again, I hear her say "Roger Normandy, standing by."

Kaidan starts walking towards the beacon.

Here comes the moment that starts it all.

He starts getting pulled towards it. Shepard runs towards him and throws him out of the way. She gets lifted into the air and starts twitching. Kiaden tries to get her down, but me and Ashley hold him back. The beacon explodes and we walk up to Shepard to make sure she's ok.

"And so the plot thickens." I say.

"What?" Kaidan asks.

"Uh… nothing?" I answer.

…..

 **Hey guys, I'm going back to school soon so the chapters may come out less often.**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Guest 1- Good idea for the Citadel, thanks man.**

 **Guest-Questioner- he is "planning" on that, but not everything goes to plan.**

 **Blaze1992** **\- Yep, didn't want to ruin the surprise.**

 **Ryan20fun- Thanks man.**

 **ArchAngel319- Thanks!**

 **Tom712- When I wrote that I was thinking about Han Gerrals one quote about what Tali is used to (going on missions with Shepard and doing the strike team stuff with the Quarian marines) is not like actual warfare, supplies run out fast and people die.**

 **My thoughts were that the Batarian attackers would have very little medigel because they are seen as expendable. And the defenders were fighting with very little equipment because the attack was a surprise.**

 **So that contributed to why there was no medigel.**

 **Runeys- I think I'll just have people refer to my SI as Jon now.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0- Yep, they didn't mess up his plans but they tried.**


	9. Chapter 9: Let it Die

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 _Dream Sequences and Flashbacks_

 **Breaks…..**

" _Recordings"_

 **Chapter 9: Let it Die**

 **(I won't be doing dates anymore, that was just to give a frame of reference. I will do them again in the time between ME1 and ME2)**

Soon after the beacon exploded I went back to pick up Nihlus and Kaidan grabbed Commander Shepard. We carried them to the nearest spot the Normandy could land. Afterwards the Normandy picked up Jenkins.

Not long after that the Alliance reinforcements arrived in orbit to take control of the situation.

Right now I am sitting at the table outside of the Captain's room and the Medical Bay. They took away my weapons and two marines are watching me. Nihlus and Shepard are still unconscious and Jenkins is still recovering.

By the way, I'm on the Normandy… HOLY SHIT I'M ON THE FUCKIGN NORMANDY!

I am extremely nervous, scared and excited.

But I have to focus.

Currently, Ashley is being debriefed by Anderson, he has already talked to Kaidan. I'm next.

Ashley walks out of the Captain's room and Anderson stands in the doorway. He says "Alright son, come on in."

…..

He asks me about what happened on Eden Prime, I give him the same story I gave Shepard as to why I was in the woods and just described the events afterward as they happened.

Anderson doesn't move the entire time until I finish my story, once I am finished he opens up a drawer and pulls out my Talon.

"That's a good story Jon, but there is just one problem. How did you get this gun?" Anderson says as he shows me a picture of the Talon.

Huh, probably should have expected this.

I decided to just tell the truth. "A Cerberus agent was after me. I disarmed her and decided to keep the gun."

I see a flash of surprise in his eyes, but it is quickly covered up, then he says. "I have several questions about that. One, how do you know about Cerberus? Two, what did they want with you? And three, why did you let the Cerberus agent live?"

When I had first told Miranda that I knew about Cerberus I had figured that I should think of some sort of excuse for why I knew all that stuff. "An anonymous person warned me about them when they found out that they were after me."

After that, I explain that they are probably after me because I am the person from all of those "Iceman" stories from about 2 years ago.

Anderson looks at me skeptically and takes down some sort of note, probably as a reminder to corroborate that story.

He moves on and says "So tell me again, why did you electrocute the hell out of Nihlus?"

"That Sarah dude pointed a gun at the back of his head, so I had to act." I respond.

"Hmm, I am going to keep the fact that you did that out of my official report for the time being. For now, the story that we are going with is that we don't know who or what activated those… defenses. You just happened to be looking at them when it happened. And by the way, his name is Saren" Anderson says.

"Saren? That's what I said." I say, trying to play dumb. "Why would you do that?" I ask about him doctoring his report.

"Because the Council would probably have you arrested and dismiss your testimony, and we need to get Saren behind bars as soon as possible." Anderson answers.

Anderson moves off to the next subject and says. "So Jon, you've obviously had training but I have no records of you being in the Alliance. So where did you get your training?"

"Corsairs." I state, no real need to elaborate.

Anderson nods in understanding and makes another note. The Corsairs are basically an open secret and have very close ties to the Alliance. It will be very easy for him to check that I am telling the truth.

"Why did you leave?" Anderson asks.

I gesture to my scarred face and say "I took a big hit, So I decided that I should take a break."

The look in his eyes tells me that he can sympathize, I don't remember a whole lot about his backstory but I do know that it was no cake walk.

Hey Anderson, how did the Militia do? Did they help? Are they okay?

Anderson pauses for a moment and says "A few of them died, but they helped get hundreds of civilians into safety.

Captain Anderson gets a few notifications on his Omnitool, he reads some messages, then looks at me and says "So what do you plan on doing now son?"

After a pause, I say "Well… this Saren dude looks like he needs to be taken down. So it looks like my break is over."

"Isn't it a little presumptuous to say that we will let you come with us?" Captain Anderson asks.

"If you don't I'll just go after him myself." I answer.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that, I will also wait until we can confirm your story. I'll probably ask Shepard's opinion about it when she wakes too. For now, forward your medical records to Dr. Chakwas and she will call you in for a medical exam sometime today." Anderson says.

"Can I get my guns back?" I ask.

I see a brief smile on Anderson's face and he says "Not yet."

…..

After the meeting ends I send Chakwas my medical records and walk into the medical bay.

As I walk in I hear Kaiden say "Doctor Chakwas! I think She's waking up!".

Huh, good timing.

Shepard is sitting up. Her helmet is off, so I can clearly see her face now. She has short red hair, pale skin with freckles, and emerald green eyes. She looks a little younger than she did in the games. But hey, good for her.

I remember from when I searched on the extranet that her name is Jane, she was the hero of Elysium, and she had the spacer background.

Chakwas says "You had us worried there Shepard. How are you feeling?"

"My head is throbbing. Nothing serious. How long was I out?" Shepard replies.

Chakwas answers with "About 15 hours, I think something happened down there with the beacon."

Kaidan says "It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

"You had no way to know what would happen." Shepard replies.

Chakwas says "Actually we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

"The beacon exploded. It may have been a system overload. The blast knocked you out cold, then Jon, Ashley and I carried you back to the ship." Kaidan explains.

I wave at her and say "Hey Shep."

Shepard looks at me and Kaidan and says "Thanks, guys, I appreciate it."

After that, the conversation moves on to Shepard's dreams. There isn't a whole lot of important information there. Just a whole lot of doom and gloom. So I just back out of the conversation for now.

A few seconds later Captain Anderson walks in and asks to speak to Shepard in private, so me and everyone else leave the Med Bay.

I start walking over to a table but Kaidan looks like he wants to ask me something so I walk up to him instead.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I just wanted to ask you about your Biotics, there aren't a lot of human Biotics out there and there are even less with the strength you have." He says.

"So?" I ask.

"Well I don't recognize you from BAaT, and you don't look like an Academy grad. So what's your story?" Kaidan asks.

"I started Biotic training 2 years ago, I had a private trainer." I answer.

"Why did you only start training 2 years ago?" Kaidan asks.

"That's a story for another time Kaidan." I say.

I walk away and lean up against the lockers that are outside the medical bay. I'm not really ready to go over my entire life story again after I just did it with Anderson.

I open up Crusader Kings 2 on my omnitool and start invading some people.

Shepard and Anderson walk out of the med bay.

Anderson walks back to his office and Shepard starts walking around and talking to people.

She walks up to Kaidan and starts talking to him.

I start invading Sicily. It's the last territory I need to form the empire of Italia.

She walks over to Ashley and starts talking to her.

My army crushes theirs and I start occupying Apuila.

Shepard talks to Chakwas.

Some of the Duke of Sicily's allies land troops, so I kill them.

Shepard walks towards me so I pause the game.

…

 **Shepard POV**

When I walk over to Jon I notice that he is playing some sort of ancient strategy game.

"What are you up to? I ask.

"Just playing some old game." Jon answers.

"How old is it?" I ask.

"About 200 years." Jon replies.

That's a little weird, but not unheard of. Everyone has their quirks I suppose.

"Why do you play old vid games?" I question.

He is silent for a second, then says "Reminds me of home."

"Did your grandparents play them with you?" I ask.

"Heh, no…. They weren't into that stuff." He says.

Huh, that's usually how people get into that stuff these days, through their grandparents. Anyway, I should probably change the subject.

"So tell me about yourself Jon." I say.

"Well, where do I start…" Jon says he goes on to tell me a story that I did not expect. He tells me that he is that guy who was frozen for 200 years. That happened like 2 years ago. There was a huge hubbub around the press because nobody could find out who he was and what he looked like.

It's actually kind of sad if you think about, this guy was essentially abducted into a completely different reality. His entire world is gone.

"What have you been up to since?" I ask.

"Spent a few months recovering from my time on ice. Then I joined up with the Corsairs to help the people who helped me." Jon answers.

"That's commendable of you Jon." I reply.

"Thanks." he says.

"I got hit hard" He says, then points at his facial scars. "I needed a break."

"So what do you plan on doing now? Do you still need a break?" I ask.

I'm thinking this guy could be an asset against Saren, he is a good shot, a strong Biotic and most importantly he wants to help people.

"Well, I was thinking I could help you guys?" Jon replies.

"Ok, I'll talk to Anderson about it." I say.

"Already did, but I'm sure you vouching for me couldn't hurt in his decision." Jon says.

…..

 **Jon POV**

Shepard leaves and I open up my game again.

I hear over the Comms that we are approaching the Citadel so I start walking over to the cockpit to talk to Joker but I get a notification from Chakwas that it's time for my medical exam.

So I walk back to the medbay and get my "check up".

…..

Well, I missed the Citadel introduction, so that sucks. But at least I got a clean bill of health from Chakwas.

But ever since we docked with the Citadel we have been on the move, we are already in the Human embassy.

Right now Udina is yelling at Captain Anderson.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." Udina asks.

"Just the ground crew from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions." Anderson answers.

Udina looks at all of us, he was one of the first people to see me after I woke up from stasis. I don't think he recognizes me. I did look pretty different back then.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" Udina replies.

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the council to give us an audience." Anderson says.

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent and they don't like him being accused of treason." Udina responds.

"Saren's a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. The council has to listen to us!" Shepard interjects.

"Settle down commander! You've already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus is unconscious and the beacon was destroyed!" Udina yells.

"That's Sarens fault, not hers!" Anderson says to defend Shepard.

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support your accusations. Otherwise, the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the spectres." Udina says.

"Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing." Udina adds.

"Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." Udina says to the rest of the group.

Anderson and Udina leave the Embassy with us inside.

When they leave the room Ashley says "Who knew our ambassador was such an ass?"

"He is probably under a lot of pressure." I say. I feel like I should try to defend him a little bit, he treated me well when I first got in this reality so I him that much.

Ashley just makes some sort of hurrumpf sound.

While we had that conversation Shepard hacks Udina's console. I'm pretty sure he got a mission from that.

If you think about a lot of the stuff Shepard does is pretty messed up. I mean, it's got to be quite the overreach for her to hack into an Embassy computer.

Whatever, Shepards a badass who saves the galaxy. There's no reason to overthink that.

We walk out of the Embassy and towards the receptionist's desk. Shepard talks to the receptionist for a little bit.

All I can think about is that in Mass Effect 2 there is an Asari who says her daughter was a receptionist at the Citadel Embassies, and that she dies in the Geth attack.

Shepard talks to Avina for a little bit, I just zone out. I talked to her about a thousand times when I first got to the Citadel. She was actually pretty useful at first.

We spend some more time meandering around, talk to people, then go to the council.

…..

Before now I had only seen the Council chambers once, I had spent a lot of money at an auction to get a tour when I still lived here.

Back then I had been trying to familiarize myself with all of the areas of the Citadel that Shepard visits. As well as the Citadel as a whole.

The chambers are pretty impressive to be honest, but I remember Washington D.C. from a school field trip and pretty much any building there is better in my opinion.

When we get to the Council chambers we see Garrus arguing with another C-Sec agent.

We walk up the stairs and Anderson says "The hearing has already started. Come on."

The trial is going just like it did in the game. The three councilors sitting in judgment, and Saren as a hologram.

The Asari Councilor says "The Geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is not sufficient evidence to indicate Saren was involved in any way."

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no additional evidence to your charge of treason." The Turian Councilor adds.

"Two eyewitnesses saw him try to kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina yells.

"We've read the eden prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized doc worker and a paranoid mercenary is hardly compelling proof." The Salarian Councilor says.

I'm not a mercenary. Any douchebag with an extranet connection can look up that the Corsairs save slaves. Of course, it takes a little bit more digging to find out that the Alliance is funding them. Although the Batarians are the only ones who would even want to try to call them out on that.

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus is a fellow spectre. And a friend." Saren says.

What an ass.

My fist is clenched and I'm shifting around. I'm trying really hard not to be visibly angry.

Anderson is about to speak but I interrupt and yell "That just gave you the chance to put a bullet in his skull!"

The Turian Councilor looks pissed and is about to yell at me but the Asari Councilor interjects and says "Perhaps we should let him speak, the mercenary was a witness."

Part of me thinks she is being condescending.

Udina, Anderson and Shepard all look at me nervously. Truthfully I'm pretty nervous, this was not part of the plan.

I walk forward, take a deep breath and start talking to the 3 most powerful people in the galaxy, as well as a huge crowd.

Yeah, no pressure.

"Just speak from the heart Jon" I mutter under my breath.

"First off I'm not a mercenary. A mercenary is someone who fights for money. I was a multi-millionaire before I joined the Corsairs so I didn't need the money. The Corsairs mission which is on the front of their extranet page is to fight slavers and rescue slaves. I'm not some hired gun"

I take off my helmet to show my facial scars "I'm someone who was willing to die to help people."

"I may not know how things work on the Citadel but I would think that it would take more than 20 hours to conclude an investigation of a major attack on civilians, especially if there was a treason charge involved." I say while giving Saren a nasty look.

"I don't know Nihlus that well, I may not know anything about this Darin guy" I say as I gesture to Saren.

"But what I do know is I saw this guy pointing a gun at the back of Nihlus' head, so if you don't want to take our word for it at least get some guards that have absolutely no ties to Saren to guard Nihlus until he gets out of that coma and confirms it." I add.

Wow, that didn't sound half bad.

There is a moment of silence but the Asari Councilor says "We meant no disrespect when we used called you a mercenary."

The Salarian Councilor says "We apologize. The Corsairs' mission is a commendable one. We will take what you said into consideration."

Holy shit! Did a Counselor apologize to lil' ol' me?

I look up to my left. Now I'm no expert on Turian facial expressions, but if I had to hazard a guess I'd say that Saren Arterius is one grumpy Gus.

"Regardless of what the rabble says, Shepard let the beacon get destroyed." Saren says.

"The mission to Eden Prime was a secret. The only way you could have known about the beacon is if you were there!" Shepard angrily says.

"I read the Eden Prime report, I was unimpressed." Saren replies.

"Why is someone under investigation for treason and for attacking Eden Prime, and for attacking another Spectre given access to the Eden Prime reports? I interject.

There is an awkward pause again. And some awkward glances between the Councilors.

"An oversite by our staff I'm sure" says the Salarian Councilor.

"Yeah sure" I mutter.

"Such insolence, what else would you expect from a human." Saren says.

"See? Saren despises humanity! That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" Shepard says.

"Your species needs to learn its place Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Saren yells.

"He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" Udina says.

The Asari Councilor says "Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting."

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time councillors. And mine." Saren says.

"Saren is hiding behind his position as a Spectre. You need to open your eyes!" Shepard yells.

"What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing." The Salarian Councilor responds.

"There is still one outstanding issue. Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Anderson says

Anderson is a great guy and all, but I have no idea why he would think bringing that up would help his case.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" Saren says.

"I agree. Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation." The Turian Councilor says.

"Do you have anything else to add Commander Shepard?" The Salarian Councilor adds.

Shepard angrily says "You've made your decision. I wont waste my breath."

"As there is not sufficient evidence between Saren and the Geth the decision to have him disbarred from the Spectres is being postponed until Nihlus can give his testimony." The Asari says.

"This meeting is adjourned." The Asari adds.

…..

After the trial ended we walked back down the stairs and started discussing our next step.

"I was really worried when you started talking Jon, but perhaps you actually got them to rethink the situation." Udina says.

"Yeah, every now and then I say something that is worth listening too. The rest is just nonsense though." I say.

"We need to find evidence on Saren. I know him. He's working with the Geth for one reason, to exterminate the entire human race!" Says Captain Anderson

"Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe!" Anderson adds.

"Tell me about this history between you and Saren." Shepard says.

"I worked on a mission with him a long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad…. We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like and he has to be stopped." Anderson answers.

"So what's the plan?" Shepard asks.

"As a Spectre, he is virtually untouchable. We need evidence to expose him. Anderson, I'm taking you off this investigation. The council could use your history with him to dismiss evidence." Udina says.

"You can't just…" Shepard starts.

"No he's right, I trust you to take over this investigation. Does anyone have any ideas?" Anderson asks.

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor." Kaidan says.

"That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Anderson says.

"Any idea where we can find him?" Shepard asks.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track him down. His name is Harkin." Udina says.

Anderson tells everyone about how Harkin is an asshole.

"There is also a Shadow Broker agent on the Citadel who might know something, his name is Barla Von." I say.

Anderson, Udina, and Shapard give me a look but don't say anything.

"What? People talk and It's practically an open secret." I say.

Shepard shakes her head.

Ashley asks about the Shadow Broker and everyone gives some exposition about who the Shadow broker is.

When the conversation ends we talk the Salarian guy who is scanning the Keepers, he's a weird dude but Shepard agrees to help him.

"Why are we helping that guy? Don't we have more important stuff to do?" asks Ashley.

"If we see them around we'll scan them, but make no mistake, our first and only priority is Saren." Shepard answers.

We walk to a taxi and take rapid transit to our next destination.

…..

We take the "space taxi" to just outside of Chora's Den. Since I know that Saren has some assassins I get my Mattock ready.

"Expecting trouble?" Shepard ask.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." I answer.

Shepard pulls out her sniper rifle and says "All right."

As we walk our group is attacked by Saren's assassins. Without hesitation Shepard shoots one of them in the face, instantly killing him.

A Turian tries to flank us on our right side, I lean out of cover and shoot him in the chest until he is very, very dead.

Ashley throws a grenade at another assassin, the explosion sends him careening over the railing, which makes him fall to his death.

Kaidan uses a biotic throw on the last guy, knocking him down. Shepard shoots him twice while he is on the ground, killing him.

We check their bodies for credits and weapons, then we walk into Chora's Den.

…..

As we walk in Ashley says "A million light years from where humanity began and we walk into a bar with men drooling over half-naked women shaking their asses on stage. I can't decide if that's funny or sad."

"What? You don't think they are here because of the food?" Kaidan replies.

"Actually I came to this place when I lived on the Citadel. It wasn't really my scene but they do have some good Asari food." I add.

"Sure…" Shepard says sarcastically.

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't appreciate the… view. But to be completely honest the food was the thing I actually liked about this place." I answer.

When we walk towards Harkin we see Wrex and the Krogan bouncer arguing.

The argument finishes and Wrex walks past us, bumps into Shepard, and says "Out of my way humans, I have no quarrel with you."

"What was that all about?" Kaidan asks.

"Who knows? Let's just try not to get caught in the middle." Ashley says.

We walk up to Harkin and he says some pretty sexist things about Ashley and Shepard.

What a douchebag.

The rest of the conversation goes on as normal. Harkin just makes a bunch of excuses, so I just zone out. Eventually, he points us towards Garrus.

When the conversation ends Shepard gets a call from Captain Anderson.

After the call Shepard looks at me and says "Looks like you were right Jon, a Turian C-Sec officer was caught trying to poison Nihlus by another C-Sec officer. The Council now has a Spectre, with a known beef with Saren, assigned to guarding Nihlus."

"Looks like the Council is starting to take this seriously." Says Ashley.

"They still haven't reopened the investigation into Saren, so we still have work to do." responds Kaidan.

…..

We take mass transit to the terminal just outside of Dr. Michelle's clinic. We start walking towards the door, I get my Talon pistol out.

When we open up the door I see a human thug holding Dr. Michelle hostage.

The Thug says "Who are you?"

"Let her go!" says Shepard.

Garrus jumps up from cover and gets a nice headshot, instantly killing the thug.

Our group quickly kills the other thugs.

When they are all dead Garrus walks up to us and says "Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot on that bastard."

"What were you thinking? You could have hit the hostage!" Shepard yells!

"There wasn't time to think! I just reacted. I didn't mean to… Dr Michel? Are you hurt?" Garrus says.

Dr. Michelle shakily says "No, I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you."

When Dr. Michelle calms down she tells us about Tali going to the Shadow Broker's agent, Fist, about the evidence she had on Saren. Garrus tells us that Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker, and that means Tali is in danger.

"We need to get to Chora's Den immediately, we can talk to Barla Von later." Shepard says.

…..

We all run to Chora's Den, we only stop when we are right outside the front door.

Then, Shepard gets us into position to enter the club.

…..

I run in, I blast a thug away with my shotgun, then I flip a table over for cover.

I use a Biotic charge on a guy towards the back of the room. I shoot him point blank range with my shotgun, then I get behind cover and pull out my Mattock.

While I am flanking them with my assault rifle Shepard and the others enter the room.

The only one who stays outside is Garrus, he is by the entrance using his sniper rifle to pick off people who get out of cover.

We move through the people in the room pretty quickly, Shepard kills about 4 of them with her assault rifle, Garrus kills 2 with his sniper rifle, Kaidan kills one of them with a pistol, and Ashley kills 1 with a grenade.

When the smoke has cleared I can't help but be impressed by how quickly we did that.

Don't get me wrong, the Corsairs were good at their jobs, but Shepard and her gang (which I guess I'm now a part of) are just on a whole other level.

We start going towards Fist's when the warehouse workers show up, Shepard quickly talks them down, they run away and we move forward.

…..

We get inside and the two turrets Fist has start shooting at us immediately. Garrus and Kaidan both use electronic attacks on the turrets to shut them down and Shepard shoots fist in the knee.

Shepard grabs Fist, points a gun at his face and says "Where is the Quarian?"

"She's not here and I don't know where she is and that's the truth." Fist blabbers out.

We need to hurry up, we're on a clock and Tali could be catching a bullet any second now.

Fist spills the beans to Shepard, but honestly, I'm just waiting for the conversation to be over. I know that for every second we stand here someone who is integral to the hunt for Saren could be killed.

Once Fist tells Shepard where Tali is, Shepard knocks him out and Garrus calls C-Sec to pick him up. The Shadow Broker is probably going to just kill him when he can.

We start running to the alley where Tali is, I'm slightly ahead of the group and Shepard is right behind me. The only reason I'm even slightly ahead of her is that I already know the way.

Me and Shepard burst into the alley as Tali is just getting into cover, we must be a few seconds late, but thankfully we didn't get here too late.

Tali looks pretty much the same as she does in Mass Effect 2, the only real difference is that her shawl is grey instead of purple.

There is no time to take stock of the situation so we just charge in.

I notice that there are 2 Salarians. I charge one of them which sends him flying to the ground. I stab the other one with a combat knife to the neck.

Unless a Salarian is really well trained they are actually pretty easy to kill in close combat. My Biotics make me a lot faster than a normal person and I am usually a foot and a half taller than the average Salarian. So unless they are trained well enough to dodge attacks I can man-handle them pretty easily. It's something that came in handy once or twice while I was in the Corsairs.

The Salarian I charged starts to get up, I shoot it in the face with my Talon.

While I had killed those 2 guys Shepard had killed another 5 people.

How the hell is she only becoming a Spectre now?

Tali kills another 2 with her shotgun.

The other members of our merry band catch up with us just as the fighting is over.

When everything calms down a little bit we walk up to Tali and start talking.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" Tali says.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks at me and says "I know how to look after myself, but thank you for the help." She then looks at the rest of the group and says. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shepard. We are looking for evidence to prove Saren is a traitor." Shepard says.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. We need to go somewhere safe." Tali replies.

"The ambassador's office. It's safe there. He'll want to see this anyway." Kaidan says.

…..

On the way to the embassy, me and Tali start talking.

I have to put a little bit of effort into maintaining eye contact with her. Back when I played Mass Effect I would always choose Tali or Liara.

"Thanks again for helping me back there uh… I'm sorry but I don't know your name." Tali says.

"Sure thing, my name is Jon by the way." I answer.

Right now me and Tali are the only people with helmets on. I know that's what all of they all did in the games when they were out of combat, but we have been attacked by assassins all day so I'll keep mine on.

Besides, I'm still not completely comfortable in my own skin after I got all of these scars, so I try to wear a helmet and as many clothes as possible when I have the excuse to do so.

Tali doesn't seem to mind that it's still on, so... whatever.

"My full name is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya by the way, but please just call me Tali." Tali says.

"So you are on your Pilgrimage?" I ask.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Tali asks.

Of course, I know that she is on pilgrimage from the game, but I learned more about alien cultures when I got to the Citadel.

"It's why most Quarians leave the fleet right? Also if you had finished your pilgrimage your full name would be Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya Vas… whatever ship you live on." I answer.

Almost said Normandy right there, good thing I caught myself.

"Not a lot of non-Quarians know about the Quarian pilgrimage, let alone our naming traditions. How do you know all of this?" Tali asks.

"When I first… arrived in the Citadel I made sure to learn as much as I could about non-humans and their culture. Before then I had never even met any non-humans." I answer.

I don't' want to just come out and say "Hey I'm Jon and I'm from the 21st century" that's a conversation that can wait until I know everyone a little bit better.

"Even Quarians?" Tali asks.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" I question.

That's when we get to the embassy building.

…..

While Udina is angrily pacing around the room he says "You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many…"

He turns around and looks at us, he has a sour look on his face when he sees Tali. I liked him when I woke up because he treated me well. But that made me like him less.

"Who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to Shepard? Udina asks.

"Making your day, Ambassador. She has information liking Saren to the Geth." Shepard says.

"Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss...?" Udina says.

Wow, he changed his tune pretty quickly.

"Call me Tali." Tali responds.

Tali goes on to explain that she was on her pilgrimage and how she was able to get the Geth memory core.

She plays the message.

" _Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_ Saren says.

"That's Saren's voice! This proves he was involved in the attack!" Captain Anderson says.

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit. Any idea what that means?" Shepard asks.

"The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology, like a weapon." Anderson says.

"Wait... there's more. Saren wasn't looking alone." Tali says.

The message continues playing, and we hear Benezia's voice.

"I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about the Reapers." Udina says.

"What are the Reapers? Some kind of new alien species?" Shepard asks.

"Probably just some old metal band, nothing to worry about." I say.

Ashley rolls her eyes while Tali and Garrus have confused looks on their faces. They probably don't know a lot about human music.

"According to the Geth memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." Tali says.

"See? I was right." I say.

"The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and they vanished. At least, that's what the Geth believe." Tali adds, just moving on from my comment.

"Seems a little far fetched." Udina says.

"The vision on Eden Prime, I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers." Shepard says.

Tali explains how the reapers are seen as some sort of gods by the Geth.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell the Council." Shepard says.

"No matter what the Council thinks about the rest of this, those files prove Saren's a traitor." Anderson says.

"Anderson is right. We need to present this to the Council right away." Shepard says.

"What about her? The Quarian?" Udina asks.

At the same time, me and Tali speak.

"Her name is Tali." I say.

"My name is Tali!" Tali says angrily.

"Jinx!" I say.

"What?" Tali asks.

I sigh and say "Nevermind..."

After that, the conversation continues as usual and Tali joins the group.

After a few more moments we leave to meet with the Council.

…..

On our way to the Council we meet with Samesh Bhatia, Shepard convinces him to let his wife's sacrifice help more people by letting the scientist examine her body. It's a hard decision but one I agree with.

If my body could save someone else, I'd gladly give it. Organ donor all the way.

…..

"Come on. Udina's presenting the Quarian's evidence to the Council." Anderson says.

As we walk up the stairs to the Council the audio with Saren and Benezia's voice is playing.

"You wanted proof! There it is!" Udina says.

"This evidence is irrefutable. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." The Turian Councilor says.

The rest of the conversation went on as usual, the only difference is that the Asari councilor thanked me for the suggestion to put extra guards on Nihlus.

As the conversation goes on I can't help but think how lucky we were that everything went well, sure we haven't met up with Wrex yet, but there is still time for that.

Looks like everything's coming up me.

…..

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Please comment and leave reviews.**

 **Also guys I was wondering on your opinion on how I write the conversations, do you guys mind when I skip over stuff or do you want me to keep it all in?**

 **And I have a rough idea on how many more chapters there will be for Mass Effect 1, about 20. Figured I'd share that.**

 **RIOSHO- I promise there will be no more *** :D**

 **Davycrockett100- Thanks Mr. Crockett.**

 **.566- Thanks man, they never personally met him so they wouldn't recognize him, but as you can see he came right out with it. No reason to hide right?**

 **Darthjohn- Thanks Darth John, Dark Lord of the Sith.**

 **Guest 1- Thanks, and yeah, he should probably be more careful when he talks.**

 **Tom712- Yep.**

 **ArchAngel319- Thanks man, I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

 **Guest-Questioner- Thanks for the input, yeah I think Tali's face in ME3 was a bit of a cop-out by Bioware.**

 **Blaze1992- Yeah, that probably would have been a better way to go about the Miranda fight. I'm still pretty new to this.**

 **As to why the Militia had not been talked about yet, the attack just happened so any results of it are still unknown.**


	10. REWRITE

Hey everybody, just telling yall that I am doing a rewrite and the first chapter is up!

I wanted to fix some stuff with the story and change a few things. I decided to not do that whole Jon***** thing and I'll be changing some plot points.


End file.
